


Interns

by poprockshawty



Series: The Guiding Light [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angels, Demons, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poprockshawty/pseuds/poprockshawty
Summary: Naeun seems to be an ordinary intern at the same office as Yixing, a deceptively charming demon with his own agenda. As they come to terms with what they mean to each other, they have to decide if their their enigmatic, charismatic colleague — who is the irresistible monster Baekhyun — is friend or foe.Volume #1 of 'The Guiding Light'





	1. The Newbies

“If you have no further questions, then that’s all for today. You should expect to hear from us within a couple of days,” said Mr Kim Minseok, wrapping up the job interview. He was quite pleased with this candidate, Naeun, but prevented his facial expression from showing it.

 

“Thank you, Mr Kim,” Naeun replied politely, standing up to bow before shaking hands with Minseok. Naeun herself still found it so surreal that she was here for a job interview at the Conservation Department, an agency under the government. It was an internship, and although it might seem like boring work, it was part of her university program’s graduation requirement, so here she was.

 

She was still nervous and shaking slightly even when she exited the room. Gosh, she needed something to calm herself down. Maybe some food would help. Ice cream, perhaps, to reward herself for doing well? There was a Haagen-Dazs right across the street. Licking her lips hungrily, she walked out of the building and got ready to cross the road.

 

But she never got to cross the road. Never got that scoop of cookies & cream ice cream that she had been craving. Never got that call from Mr Kim. A huge truck had run her over and the driver showed no intention of slowing down or switching lanes when he saw her — because he was coming right at her. She was his target and his mission was to get her killed.

 

* * *

 

She could not be saved. No surgeon could bring back the dead. Except maybe for Doctor Do Kyungsoo. He was not just any surgeon. He was...undead.

 

A vampire doctor.

 

Do Kyungsoo had lived, and died, and then lived some more. His days as a human were tumultuous and marred by war and famine. At the time, death was the only commodity he could afford. A plague had spread to the town he was living in, but when he thought he was going to close his eyes for the final time, he was fortunate enough to be treated by a mysterious healer who had cut her palm open, pressed the wound to his mouth, and instructed him to drink from her. Her cut had recovered after a moment, and he shut his eyes. When he reopened them, he was not human anymore. He felt as if he was born again. He was immune to any disease now, so fuck the plague. He decided that the biggest middle finger he could give to the sickness that had killed him was to heal as many people as he could, the same way he himself was healed: with vampire blood which now ran in his veins.

 

As he lived, he learned the rules of the supernatural. If a human were to drink vampire blood and die with it in in their system within a 24-hour time frame, this human would revive and then, it would be up to them if they wanted to die as a human or live on as a vampire. If they chose the latter, they had to consume human blood within the same time frame (which was what happened to Kyungsoo himself), otherwise they would die a human death. An irreversible one.

 

With this in mind, Doctor Do had saved countless of lives this way. Even when they were not about to die but were in a generally fragile condition, the vampire blood had given these weak humans regenerative abilities so that they could heal quickly and not die by mortal wounds. Once they recovered, they could continue to live on as humans and the vampire blood in their system would be gone after 24 hours.

 

And now, today, when Naeun was sent into the operation theater and Doctor Do knew it was too late for any medical procedure to take effect, he fed her his blood. She died with his blood in her system, and would regain consciousness in probably a few hours’ time, depending on her metabolism rate and how much damage her body had already suffered. 

 

Doctor Do took a seat and waited patiently — heck, he was immortal. If he had anything at all, it would be time. He wanted to be there for Naeun when she woke up. He would explain to her what was going on, and help her through the transition, because he was kind like that. But he was also hungry and he did not want to waste the food (that was the pool of her own blood that she was lying on) on the operation table, so he took a sip, hoping her blood type would be his personal favorite, B-negative. But he almost threw up when he drank her blood. Lucky for him it was just one sip and not big gulps — it would have killed him otherwise.

 

“Angel blood?!” Doctor Do spat and gasped at the realization of what he had ingested, coughing violently and trying to get it out of his system. Angel blood was poison to vampires and he was not ready to die yet.

 

As soon as he had caught his breath, he had to sit right back down because he was feeling dizzy. He was wondering how in the world Naeun could be a mortal human — clearly medically dead — yet have angel blood running in her veins.

 

As he had never dealt with a patient like her before, he was wary that a creature (at this point he did not even know what she was anymore) like her could harm him. He decided that he could not risk his safety to stay with her throughout her transition, so he cleaned her up and sent her home. She was going to have to figure things out on her own.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Hell...knock knock.

 

“Come in,” drawled the young demon lazily, without so much as sparing a glance at the door. His flippant attitude contrasted starkly with the stern expression on the face of the elder demon, Yifan, who had just entered the room. 

 

“Ready, Yixing?” asked Yifan crisply.

 

“When am I  _ not _ ready?” Yixing smirked as he adjusted his suit and looked himself in the mirror — the reflection was of a flawlessly handsome human man, exposing no traces of what a demon really looked like. “Especially when I have such a beautiful girl helping me get ready,” he added, tilting his head slightly in the direction of a scantily clothed yet indeed beautiful demon girl who was helping him get dressed.

 

Yifan sighed. “Get rid of all these random chicks, Yixing. Trainees aren’t supposed to have ‘assistants’ yet.”

 

“Yeah, you’re one to talk,” Yixing replied with a chuckle. “Not like you didn’t have ‘assistants’ of your own when you were a trainee.”

 

“I was careful,” Yifan argued. “If you get caught, your training will go to waste, and we wouldn’t want that, now, would we?”

 

“But I’m about to graduate anyway. Isn’t that right?” Yixing remained fairly pompous, but still complied with his leader’s demand and shooed the girl away gently. “And come on. You know that it’s the risk of getting caught that excites me.”

 

“Yeah, you don’t have to worry about getting expelled because you’re too talented,” Yifan replied, his tone sarcastic but his words true. “Just don't screw up your new mission.”

 

Yifan then went on to announce that there would be an additional clause in Yixing’s mission before he could graduate. This was because the Statistics Department of Hell had reported an alarming increase in the number of young male demons getting seduced by young female mortals. “And so,” Yifan explained, “to solve this problem, the department head has decided to give orders for you trainees and other demon agents to fight back by seducing and recruiting young human women, to turn them from seductresses into one of us instead. But keep in mind, you’re not the first one to be sent on this mission. Previous trainees have failed, miserably. They fell in love with their targets. And there will be consequences,” he warned.

 

“I’m aware,” Yixing replied calmly. “But you, and Senior Management, should also know that I’m not like the others. I truly don’t possess human weakness.”

 

“You’ve forgotten completely what it’s like to be human, haven’t you?” Yifan questioned. “It wasn’t even that long ago.”

 

“Feels as if it’s never happened, though,” Yixing laughed. “I was born to be turned into a demon. Truly, I am, as they say, the perfect demon. There’s no humanity left in me. I’ve had to relearn everything. How to manufacture emotional reactions, socializing, and all that.”

 

“Then maybe you’ll find your mission easy,” said Yifan neutrally, handing a file to Yixing. “You’re starting tomorrow. You’ll find in these documents everything you need to know about the identity you’re assuming. I know you sent a special request to the admin staff to arrange for you to take on the identity of a dancer, but we already have two younger demons on the waiting list for that.”

 

“I’ve heard. Jongin and Sehun, right?” Yixing chuckled.

 

“That’s right,” Yifan nodded. “I gotta go meet with them later as well. You know, the briefing and protocol like that. Anyway, I got you to be an office employee instead, so be prepared. You have one month’s time to complete this mission. Good luck.”

 

* * *

 

Naeun came back to life with a sharp gasp, and panted. She had not been breathing for hours now, but she did not know that. She could not remember much; she could only recall exiting the office building after the interview...and then nothing. It was evening now, and she was lying in her own bed. Everything else seemed to be exactly where they should be. She was disoriented but before she could make it to the bathroom to wash her face, her phone rang.

 

“Hello? … Yes, Mr Kim! … That’s right. … Oh! Thank you so much! Wow! I’m really honored and delighted to work for you. I’m really excited. Thanks so much, Mr Kim! … Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow morning, 9 a.m. sharp. … Yes, thank you again, Mr Kim! You have a nice evening too! Bye!”

 

Naeun jumped around in her apartment in thrill. She got the job! She was super happy and wanted to prepare her clothes for work tomorrow, so she switched on a lamp but once there was lighting in the room, she flinched and hissed, turning away from it and instinctively moving to the opposite corner of the room. She could not understand her body’s reaction. Weird. She figured she was just too exhilarated.

 

After an hour of preparation and calling her parents and her friends to tell them the good news, she was hungry and decided to order pizza for dinner. Pizza was her favorite and she deserved it. But she wrinkled her nose at the smell of the toppings and when she took a bite, she immediately spat it out as it made her sick. 

 

She decided to try instant noodles next, but it also tasted like shit, and she threw it away immediately. She was so damn hungry but felt repulsed by all kinds of food; what kind of logic was this? What was wrong with her?!

 

She eventually gave up and decided that she had nothing better to do, so she got back into bed and slept.

 

The next morning, she did not feel any better, except it had brought her some relief and gladness that she was about to start her new job and that was the only positive thought. Apart from that, she hated everything else. The buses were too damn loud even though they were like this every morning and she never really minded it, the neighbor’s dog was normally friendly and docile with her but this morning it just would not stop barking and baring its teeth at her, and the worst of all was the sunlight. The goddamn sunlight. She fucking hated it; it made her blood boil. She was angry and confused at the same time because she did not know why she was feeling this way. All she knew was that it was frustrating the hell out of her. But as soon as she stepped into the office building, less exposed to the noises and the bright sunlight, she felt calmer.

 

She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she realized that she had neglected to buy her morning coffee. But she shrugged it off. She was not that sleepy and right now, caffeine sounded just as appealing as vomit did.

 

She arrived at her office and reported to her new boss, Mr Kim, immediately. Her negative emotions from earlier were fading to nothing, and she greeted him with an energetic smile. He introduced her to the other staff members. She tried her best to remember the names of this manager and that manager, but failed miserably. The only name and face that stood out to her, however, was this senior colleague of hers, Byun Baekhyun. It was not just because of his handsome face and loud laughter that pervaded the office (yet nobody minded because it just sounded so uplifting) but because of the way he smiled at her and looked at her as if she were the only person in the room that mattered when in fact she was the smallest of all the potatoes here. Another reason why he had left a striking impression on her was because of his friendship with her boss. Mr Byun (he absolutely insisted that she called him Baekhyun) was the only one at the office who was allowed to call Mr Kim ‘Minseok-hyung’. He was so popular with everybody at the office that he earned this privilege. He really was special.

 

One of the managers, whose name Naeun had, of course, NOT remembered, had borrowed Mr Kim for something urgent, so the task of showing her around the place was left to Baekhyun.

 

“You seem nervous,” he commented casually as he and Naeun stopped at the pantry. “Do I make you nervous, or is it just because today’s your first day here?”

 

“O-oh, I...I do?” She laughed even more nervously. “It must be b-because I’m new!”

 

“Don’t worry! You’ll fit in real soon. I’ve no doubt Minseok-hyung has chosen the best people for the job,” he grinned, and then glanced at his Rolex watch. “Hmm, there’s one last person that I think you haven’t been introduced to yet. But maybe you’ve already met him before? He’s an intern like you too. His name is Zhang Yixing.”


	2. Yixing

Heads were turned when Yixing walked through the door. When he located Naeun after a quick scan of the room, he locked gazes with her, and just drew her in and won her over with his smile — all the others at the office would agree that it was a charming, polite smile, but she swore it was a smirk, meant for just her, and no one else. What a mysterious and handsome stranger.

“Yixing, you’re here! Ah, perfect,” said Mr Kim, re-emerging from one of the smaller meeting rooms. He motioned for Naeun and Yixing to follow him to his office.

So this was Yixing. Naeun was sure she would be able to remember his name and his face without any difficulty. For obvious reasons.

She noticed that when Yixing walked, he had a sway with his torso that bore a different feel than a regular walk or even the way a model would strut on the runway. But it was effortless to him, perfection in its finest form. If anything or anybody was better than perfection it would be him.

Naeun knew that she should be listening attentively to what her new boss had to say about his expectations of her on the job, but she just could not focus. She had zoned out and shot glances in Yixing’s direction as often as she dared. In particular, her gaze lingered on the dimple on his right cheek. She wanted to reach out and touch it, but contained herself, of course.

After the briefing, Mr Kim brought Naeun and Yixing to the small room that the two of them would be sharing for the duration of this internship. The two of them were instructed to read through a stack of magazines and leaflets — they sure did look thick enough to occupy the entire morning.

“Don’t be late for lunch though — it’s the birthday of one of the managers and we’re throwing a party for her,” said Mr Kim. “So, I’ll let the two of you get to work. If you have any questions, you know where to find me.”

As soon as Mr Kim had exited the room, Naeun and Yixing reached for the pamphlet on the top of the stack right away, and that was when their hands touched. Her whole body froze and she could not even pull her hand back like she normally would.

“Sorry,” Yixing smiled politely. See how he was able to act natural? “You know, these magazines are really gonna take a while. Why don’t we get to know each other first? Since we’ll be working together, I really hope that we can get along well and even be friends.”

Naeun gulped and stared at Yixing blankly. “Y-yeah, s-sure,” she croaked squeakily. How in the world was she supposed to EVER focus on her work if she had to be in such close proximity to someone so attractive? She was sure she would just spend her days gazing at this beauty rather than look through boring materials and documents.

Yixing inched closer to her, as if examining and inspecting her. “Pardon me, but you look pale. Are you alright?”

“Oh...I’m fine,” Naeun lied. She actually felt dizzy and her cheeks were burning up. But she was sure that it was because Yixing was too handsome and her body could not handle it.

“Are you sure? Do you want me to get something from the pantry for you to drink?” He offered kindly, still staring at her intently.

“Maybe it’s just because I skipped breakfast,” she shrugged and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  _Please don't be too close to me! I won't be able to breathe!_  She wanted to tell him, but could not. She just physically could not.

“Ah, don’t you know that’s unhealthy?” It sounded like a rebuke at first, but his smile made everything alright. “Well, we can’t work efficiently if you’re not feeling well and I’m worried about you. From now on, we better meet up half an hour before work to have breakfast together so that I’ll make sure you’re in your best condition. Deal?”

Naeun could not find any reason to say no, so she just nodded slowly and awkwardly.

“Don’t worry. I’ll go get you some biscuits, and then we’ll start working,” Yixing said and stood up.

“No!” Naeun said loudly and assertively. “I’m not hungry, really,” she explained. It was true, she had no appetite. “I’m sure I can wait for the lunch party.”

* * *

“Time for lunch!” Mr Kim announced, signaling for Naeun and Yixing to join the rest of the office in the lounge for the birthday party. The atmosphere was great but the food sucked. In Naeun’s opinion, at least. She was probably the only one who thought so, though, because the tray of chicken wings was cleared in just a few minutes’ time, and the sandwiches were praised by basically everybody. The only thing that she was interested in trying was the prawn tarts that Baekhyun made as a surprise treat for the birthday girl.

“It’s my favorite noona’s favorite food, after all,” Baekhyun grinned. “Happy birthday, Yunhee-noona!”

With a sweet mouth and a gorgeous smile like that, Naeun did need to be able to read minds to know that all of the women — actually, it was everybody — in the room were wishing that Baekhyun would do the same for them on their birthdays.

Naeun appreciated the effort but still, she felt so bad for disliking the taste. Why was it that no matter what food she tried, she still hated it and found it disgusting? She should probably consult a doctor about this…

An hour later, the party ended and everybody was ushered back to work, except for the birthday girl who had gone to have a word with Baekhyun in private...and Naeun bet they probably had more than just a word, based on how smudged Yunhee’s lipstick was afterward and how messy and crumpled her clothes were. But Naeun got back to the task at hand. The stack of booklets sitting on her desk was not going to read itself, although she wished it would because the contents were so boring she really thought she was going to fall asleep. The only thing keeping her from dozing off was that today was her first day at work and she really did not want to leave a bad impression.

She was thankful when Baekhyun entered the room. “New interns! I need an extra pair of hands in my office; can either one of you help me sort out and arrange some brochures in chronological order? I have to shelve them by today, and there’s quite a bit.”

Naeun was about to jump out of her seat to offer her aid, but Yixing was quicker. “Oh, yeah, sure, I’ll be happy to help,” he said, getting out of his seat and swiftly following Baekhyun to another room.

Naeun sighed. “Looks like it’s just you and me now,” she muttered to the stack of leaflets.

* * *

“So, when are you going to graduate?” asked Baekhyun casually, unloading some boxes.

“Two more years to go,” Yixing answered. “I’m hoping to work as an ambassador or at a nature reserve after I get my degree.”

Baekhyun laughed. “That’s not what I mean. I’m referring to your training in Hell,” he winked. “Demon.”


	3. A Curious Case

Seeing as it was just the two of them in the room which was situated at the end of the corridor, Yixing moved at an inhuman speed and grabbed Baekhyun by his collar, pressing him against the cool wall. The demon’s eyes turned fully red immediately, making his glare a hundred times scarier, yet Baekhyun remained unaffected.

“I was right,” Baekhyun said calmly, feeling no need to put up a fight. “Your eyes are still red. Means you’re still a trainee. You can’t hurt me. Back in my days, I’ve been treated roughly by a handful of yellow-eyed demons and even white-eyed demons...but, I gotta say, they were rough with me for a completely different reason,” he chuckled in amusement.

“How did you know?” Yixing demanded, still glowering at Baekhyun. “My prep work was done correctly. I’ve been maintaining my vessel properly as well. What gave me away?”

Baekhyun glanced down at his collar. “Put me down and I’ll tell you.”

Yixing let go of him. “Now talk.”

Baekhyun stretched his arms cutely. “Your vessel is fine. But have you forgotten that some other supernatural creatures can see more than just your vessel? We also see your soul. For example, yours used to be a human soul, but then you must’ve gone to Hell and trained to be a demon. Now have a look at mine. Tell me what you see.” He pressed his hands to his chest to make his true form visible for a brief moment.

Yixing did as he was told. “You’re...a monster?”

Baekhyun nodded. “I know, I know. Many others think that we monsters are useless. We’re undifferentiated, we’ve trained to some extent in Purgatory but we’re not professional demons like you lot from Hell, nor are we specialized like vamps and wolves and shapeshifters et cetera. But our advantage is that we are still similar enough to humans that we don’t give ourselves away easily. Which means hunters won’t spot us that easily, and we survive better. Mainly, we’re responsible for mingling with all species, collecting and exchanging information, so that we have the biggest database, and we can agree that knowledge is power, no? We can get our hands on important news way quicker than any department in Hell can. We monsters are awesome,” he explained happily. “So, you must be on a mission, right? We don’t really get direct missions like you demons do, but a lot of us are sleeper agents, like me.”

“Yeah. And once I complete this mission, I can graduate,” Yixing replied. Having calmed down, his eye color had returned to normal.

“Oh well. Good luck with your mission. But in the meantime, you’re stuck with me and my brochures today. Let’s get cracking,” Baekhyun smiled, taking a seat.

* * *

Naeun had just been staring at the same page, not knowing how much time had passed. She had only snapped to attention when Yixing returned. When he walked into the room he was inspecting his finger. “Oops, got a paper cut,” he pouted and showed it to her.

Instantly, her body reacted in the strangest ways. Her whole body heated up, her stomach growled loudly, and she began to salivate. She leaped up from her seat and lunged at him, pushing him against the wall violently. She grabbed his hand and stared intensely at his wound as blood oozed out from the cut on his finger. Before she knew it, she was licking his wound erotically, sucking greedily from his finger. As she drank up his blood, she also squeezed his finger and his whole hand to force more blood out from the cut so she could taste more of it. It tasted so good, metallic and thick, so she kept going and he did not stop her as he was probably too shocked to. She were surprised at what she was doing too, but she could not stop and she just kept sucking and licking aggressively.

She really had not meant to stop, but she still did, because suddenly she had collapsed and passed out on the floor.

* * *

Yixing had enough time to figure out what was going on. “A vampire?!” He said under his breath, frowning in disbelief but also shaking his head because he knew that drinking demon blood could kill a vampire just like drinking angel blood could. He was perplexed as to how come he was not able to identify Naeun as a vampire by looking at her soul. Still, he crouched and picked her up, placing his palm over her forehead, and closed his eyes. He was going to channel his superpower to heal her.

A minute later, Naeun had regained consciousness, but was still weak and dizzy. Gently, Yixing placed her back down on the floor, and alerted Mr Kim about the emergency. She was sent to the hospital, and many of her colleagues approached Yixing to query after how it had all happened. He, of course, lied and kept emphasizing that she had skipped breakfast so that must have been why she had fainted.

“I see. But at lunch just now, I noticed that she didn’t eat a lot either. I think she only tried Baekhyun’s prawn tarts and that was pretty much it,” Mr Kim replied worriedly.

“Well, I didn’t poison her,” Baekhyun sighed. If he wanted to intoxicate a girl, he sure had better ways to do that.

* * *

Baekhyun went to visit Naeun after work that day. Being a monster and having been in this world for more years than his apparent age would lead her to believe, he was an old friend of Doctor Do Kyungsoo who took her case once she was admitted to the hospital. The vampire doctor explained to Baekhyun the ‘accident’ that she got into yesterday and how she was cured.

“By now, it’s been more than 24 hours since I fed her my blood,” Doctor Do frowned at his watch. “She’s neither properly dead nor a newly turned vampire. In fact, she’s perfectly human. Every test I ran confirmed this. I don’t know what’s going on.” Little did the vampire doctor know that it was Yixing’s superpower of healing that had restored Naeun to a full human so she did not turn into a vamp — yet the angel blood remained in her veins.

“We have her and another new intern at our office today,” Baekhyun revealed. “A demon in training. You think he could have anything to do with what’s up with her?” He asked, pointing at Naeun. She was still frail, therefore in deep sleep and really heard absolutely none of the conversation.

“It’s possible. But I’m more inclined to believe that it’s her angel blood,” Doctor Do replied. “She’s a mystery to me.”

“She's a human with angel blood? I think that's why she wasn't able to detect me as a monster or her new colleague as a demon,” Baekhyun explained. “I've only ever heard of one previous case of a human with angel blood, and that's from a while ago, so I don't remember it too clearly. But apparently there was this guardian angel who fell in love with the human she was assigned to. Her judgment was clouded as a result of her love for him, so she ignored Heaven’s orders, doted on him and spoiled him and had tragically allowed a gang of demons to lead him astray. He died and went to Hell, probably became a demon like them. She, on the other hand, was penalized by the senior angels for her failure and was condemned to become a mortal human with no memories of her love for him, but the angel blood still stayed in her system, probably just so Heaven could still keep track of her whereabouts. I’m not directly responsible for keeping tabs on her, so I might have to ask the monster in charge for more details. But I think our mystery girl’s case right here could be similar. An angel in her past life but for some reason is living as a human now.”

“I don’t know about you, Baek, but I’m pretty damn curious about her and I want to know what’s going on with her. You gonna help me with that?” Doctor Do asked.

Baekhyun nodded confidently. “No problem. I’ll check her out.”


	4. Recovery

That night, Naeun was discharged from the hospital and was sent home. She found her appetite again but as it was late, she had a fairly simple meal and went to sleep. She had not forgotten that she had to get up a bit earlier to make time for breakfast with her strikingly handsome new colleague Yixing.

“Are you feeling better now?” He inquired gently over the first meal of the day, happy to see that she was eagerly downing the omelette.

“Yeah! I feel like I've been healed from the bottom of my soul,” she answered giddily. “And of course, it puts me in an even better mood just to think that I get to see you.” She had no idea why she said that, but it was how she felt.

He beamed. “Then you'll have to stay healthy so you can see me every day, won't you?”

“Hmm, yes, I suppose so,” she nodded, continuing to happily wolf down her breakfast. After all, she had not eaten properly in almost 2 days.

“Feels good to be happy and healthy again, eh?” He asked.

“That's right!” She smiled.

He smiled to himself as well. It was going to be easy for him to seduce her and lure her into his trap once he figured out everything that made her feel good. It was not written in her profile — the files he got from Yifan to read through the other day — that she was so special, but to Yixing it only made this mission more fascinating, more thrilling, more intriguing. With the angel blood pumping in her veins, she could be turned into the most dangerous demon ever. And he knew how exhilarated he was by danger.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the office did little to stop the manager Yunhee, whose birthday was yesterday, from approaching one of the most handsome men there.

“Baekhyun…” she said sweetly, wanting to be flirtatious yet feeling somewhat shy as she adjusted the yellow shirt that she had deliberately chosen to wear to work today in an attempt to appeal to him. “What you mentioned yesterday about the date you were thinking about taking me on after work today…”

“Oh! I’m sorry, noona. I can’t do tonight. My brother’s back in town and I gotta catch up with him. Let’s do another day,” he smiled. With that smile, he could tell her that he killed four million people and she would still forgive him in a heartbeat and ask him out again another day to finish what they started yesterday.

With Yunhee out of the way, Baekhyun went about his own business. It was not like him to cancel plans, but compared to the curious case of Naeun that he and Kyungsoo were determined to investigate, ordinary mortal human women as Yunhee meant little to him.

* * *

Naeun and Yixing sat down at their desks, once again in that small room. It was not stuffy in here but she still found it difficult to breathe at times. Especially when her eyes were on Yixing. Or when his eyes were on her. Or when the two of them exchanged eye contact.  _That_  was absolutely lethal.

This morning Naeun and Yixing would just be continuing what the two of them were not quite able to complete yesterday. Boring magazines and flyers. But the sooner they could get it done, the sooner they could move on to possibly more interesting tasks that Mr Kim had prepared for them. That prospect had kept them going.

Baekhyun entered the room, and both Naeun and Yixing looked up at him in attention. This time he was not asking for help. He was here for Naeun in particular.

“Oh! You’re back so soon! Are you still feeling unwell?” He asked, looking slightly embarrassed. His façade was super convincing and did not give anything away about his conversation with Doctor Do yesterday. “I’m really sorry about yesterday. I didn’t know that you were allergic to prawns.”

“What?” Naeun stuttered, confused and clueless. First of all, two gorgeous men in one room — that was just too much for her to take. Secondly, she had no idea what he was talking about. “I’m not al—”

“I should’ve asked about your dietary preferences and intolerances first. I really didn’t mean for this to happen,” he continued apologetically.

She tried to explain. “Oh, no, actually, I’m not —”

“You know what, just let me pay you an apology by taking you out to dinner. It would be rude of me to not make this up to you,” he offered, sounding so polite and earnest that even though she did not deserve it, she found it so difficult to turn him down.

“B-but, I —” she was at a loss for words. Her throat was dry and she could only gulp helplessly and stare at him. She could vaguely feel Yixing’s curious yet piercing stare in disapproval, glancing between her and Baekhyun.

“Oh!” Baekhyun snapped his fingers and his face lit up. “I know a place not far from here, and their signature dish doesn’t have prawns. How does tonight sound? And you're not allergic to steak, are you?”

She shook her head and waved her hand awkwardly. “No, no, really, you don’t have to. That’s too much, I’m actually no—”

“Too much? At least let me buy you coffee then. Otherwise I’ll feel really bad. You like vanilla mocha?” He enquired.

At this point Yixing was pissed off that this monster was hitting on his target when he was supposed to be the one seducing her. “And what if she’s not into vanilla stuff?” He piped up, drawing Baekhyun’s attention and Naeun’s too.

“Baekhyun!”

It was Minseok’s voice from a distance, followed by a chuckle. “Let my interns work. Your jokes can surely wait.”


	5. Hot

A couple of weeks had passed. At the office, rumors were spreading like wildfire that Baekhyun and their manager Yunhee were dating, because what was a workplace without drama, right? But he was no less charming when he was with Naeun, and he continued to be flirtatious when he was around her. She was not sure if he was just playful like that by nature or if he was only like that to her.

What Naeun did notice and know for sure, however, was that almost every time Baekhyun was talking to her, Yixing would secretly pay attention to the exchanges between her and Baekhyun, even though Yixing liked to pretend that he was engrossed in his work and was not at all trying to eavesdrop. And when she asked him if he was jealous or uncomfortable to see her and Baekhyun like this, he laughed it off and denied it immediately. She guessed there was no reason for him to be jealous anyway, since there really was nothing going on between her and Baekhyun who, by the way, was now convinced that she was not allergic to prawns but still insisted it would be nice to grab coffee sometime.

At the same time, Naeun had found herself increasingly attracted to Yixing. The initial awkwardness in the early stages of their acquaintance had pretty much been defeated. She had developed a habit of having breakfast with him, so even on weekends when she did not have to go to work she would still think of him when having breakfast on her own. He would make her send him snaps of her breakfast so that he could make sure she was eating properly. In return, he would send her a selfie and it always made her day. She was also convinced that it was impossible for him to not look good. She saved every single selfie he had sent and, boy, did he just wake up like that? Handsome and flawless? Without even trying? This man should be illegal.

There was this one time Yixing was just in a lazy mood, so he sent a pic of him shirtless and just lying in bed, clutching a pillow. It almost gave Naeun a heart attack, and it definitely turned her on. Without her permission, her mind had presented to her each and every single possibility of what she could be doing with him if she were in that bed with him. She liked all of these possibilities but it also frustrated her a little to think that it was never going to happen. She would remain colleagues with him, it was going to stay a professional relationship, and no boundaries would be crossed.

Although it was easy for Naeun to be flustered when she was around Yixing, especially when he looked so damn good in a suit and even better when he was  _not_  wearing a suit — or in fact anything — she did notice that toward Yixing she felt something more than just physical attraction. No, it was not romantic love or anything like that, but more like the need to protect him. Not that he actually needed her protection, because for goodness’ sake he was a full-grown adult and could most definitely beat her up. She just found this feeling so weird and she did not know what to make of it. But as she saw Yixing more often and was naturally getting closer with him, she got to know him better too and she just thought she liked him more and more the more time she spent with him.

It was another ordinary workday on which Naeun and Yixing were preparing a report for Mr Kim. Naeun was surprised she was able to get anything done at all, considering how hot it was in the room. And this time it was not entirely because of Yixing. The air conditioning was out of order but the repairmen would not come around until the afternoon. So she was sweating heavily and so was Yixing. As a result he undid a few buttons of his shirt, and she just felt like screaming and hyperventilating because how dare he show so much of his perfect, milky skin? What was he trying to do? She was feeling so attacked right now.

“I'm gonna die,” she groaned, fanning herself.

“Yeah, I know how that feels,” he smiled at her sympathetically. At the same time he sat straight and she noticed that because of the sweat, his white shirt was sticking to his abs. She swallowed a scream.

“I can't take this anymore,” she whimpered. “This is too much. I might pass out anytime.”

“Oh, no, don't faint!” He said, alarmed. “I'm gonna go get some water for both of us. Just stay put, alright? Don't want you dehydrated. Can't let anything happen to you.”

“You mean  _I'm_  not going to let anything happen to you,” she replied immediately, meaning every single word she said. Yep, it must be that protective streak in her talking.

He looked a little lost. “I feel like I’ve heard this before from somewhere. Did you steal that line from a drama?” He giggled.

“No, I just…” she voice trailed off as she was suddenly frozen in a flashback.

* * *

_“Yixing! Don't go to them!” She shouted at him frantically. She was sweating heavily, except she was in a place much worse than an office without a/c. The houses around her were burning down — in fact the entire town was on fire — yet her eyes were on him and him only. He was the only one that mattered to her._

_“I have to! Or they'll come after everyone and everything that I love,” he hollered, tears streaming down his face._

_“Just come back to me! I won't let anything happen to you,” she insisted, screaming at him hoarsely. “I'll protect you! I will!”_

_“You can't,” he croaked brokenly, shaking his head. He was scared; he could not hide it. “It's too late. There’s nothing you can do anymore.”_

_“No! Listen to me! They're demons; they don—”_

* * *

Whoa, that was way too cinematic to be true, even though it felt so real, as if Naeun was right there to experience it all: the fear, the helplessness, the frustration...and most prominently, the heat.

“Yeah, it must be one of the K dramas that I’ve been watching,” she uttered the first excuse that came to mind.

Yixing nodded, buying Naeun’s lie, and popped to the pantry. She could hear him open the drawer to take out two cups. Since he was not in the room, she could take a moment to recompose herself because hot damn. She had almost forgotten what it was like to breathe normally.

Soon a commotion in the pantry had drawn Naeun’s attention again. From her seat, she could not see anything but she could hear what was going on as someone was speaking quite loudly. She frowned instantly. Why was Yixing getting yelled at? She practically leaped out of her seat and rushed to the pantry to see what was happening. But before she could make her way there, she was prevented from rounding the corner by none other than Baekhyun, who grabbed her urgently, pulled her in only to push her against the wall, and placed a firm finger on her lips.


	6. His Guardian Angel

Naeun did not dare make a sound. She just let Baekhyun quietly yet deftly move her to a spot that was further away from the pantry. She was both startled and puzzled, but did not try to put up a fight.

“Thank goodness you cooperated and kept quiet. Or else I’d have to resort to other means of silencing you,” he said to her, keeping his voice low.

She stared at him, wide-eyed. How could he still joke around when whatever was going on sounded so serious? “Will you tell me what’s wrong?” She whispered. “I was just looking for Yixing.”

“He’s in trouble. It’s not his fault, but he’s in trouble. The one who’s bellowing at him right now, that’s our Director. You’re new, so you don’t know it, but she has the worst temper in the company and if I’m not wrong, she’s had a shitty day so she’s taking it out on us employees right now,” Baekhyun explained solemnly. “If you go out there, you’re going to become her punching bag as well. I wanted to spare you that.”

Naeun licked her lips nervously, but there was no hesitation, not even a little bit. She ignored Baekhyun’s warning, pushed him away from her, and marched to the pantry anyway, which left him shocked as what she did was the opposite of what he had expected. If he had not been so astounded he would have been swift enough to stop her, but he was too late and just grasped at thin air.

Naeun’s mind did notice that both the Director and Yixing were holding in their hands something to drink, but her body was quicker to react. Promptly, she took them by surprise and stepped in between them, not minding the least bit that the water was spilled onto her clothes. She was not even sure what she was doing; it might look wrong but it definitely felt right. It also felt primal, as if it was deeply ingrained in her that this was the way she was supposed to act. She pushed Yixing slightly so that he would have to take a step back and keep his distance from the Director. Then she whirled to face the Director, and confronted her boldly and shamelessly.

“Why are you shouting at him?” Naeun demanded. “He didn’t do anything wrong.”

She would stand up for Yixing no matter what. However, a part of her also noted that if this were happening not to Yixing but to another colleague, although she might have felt just as bad for them, she might not have had the guts to defend them like that. She would just have known her place and stayed where she should be.

The Director was so astonished that even though she opened her mouth, no words came out. Yixing, being the polite and well-mannered man he was, decided it was better to just say sorry and hoped to end this confrontation, but Naeun was not going to just let it go. It just made her blood boil to see that  _he_  had to be the one to lower his head and apologize when he was not even at fault.

“He’s not the one who should be apologizing,” she added, glowering at the Director. “It’s you. Or have you no manners at all?”

“Director-nim!” Minseok showed up and intervened, while all of the other office employees sat in silence and observed the scene from the corner of their eyes. “I’m very sorry for their behavior. It won’t happen again. I hope that you can pardon them as they’re newcomers. I’ll deal with them appropriately and issue a suitable penalty. I’m sure they didn’t mean to inconvenience you. Is there anything I can do to help?” He said hastily, as if reciting lines he had been rehearsing. With a cautious frown, he also motioned for Naeun and Yixing to get away so that neither of them could have the chance to make things worse.

“No!” Naeun did not want to give her boss more trouble but she  _had_  to speak up for what she believed was right. “Mr Kim, you don’t have anything to be sorry for either. Director-nim, I won’t let you, or anybody, do this to Yixing. So you can fire me after this, or even now, but I’m not leaving until you apologize to him,” she insisted, folding her arms. “I just can’t believe you think it’s okay to treat your employees like this.”

Naeun was taken aback, yet nonetheless glad, to see that she was not the only one who could not stand the way this Director was treating the employees around here. One of the IT guys from the other side of the office stood up and voiced his support for Naeun by mentioning his plight. “Yeah, I still feel really disrespected that I got blamed for the blackout last time when it was just the poor weather. I almost lost my job, what the hell.”

“And I was just trying to clean the windows the other day; it’s my job,” added the janitor who passed by, holding a mop and angrily jabbing the pointy end in the Director’s direction. “Ain’t trying to look at your private and confidential correspondences. You just like to make false accusations.”

“We haven’t forgotten what you did to our receptionist last month either,” Baekhyun chimed in, emerging from the corner he had just tried to hide Naeun in.

Gradually, more and more colleagues stood up and found the guts to admonish the Director about her abuse. Her face flushed red in both shame and fury, but she still did not pay the apology that she owed a lot of people here. Instead, she just stormed out of the office.

A collective sigh swept across the office. Minseok face-palmed, but deep inside he agreed with Naeun. He instructed Yixing to get back to whatever he was supposed to be doing, and Naeun to get changed into dry clothes. She looked around and saw that it was the manager Yunhee, the one who was all about Baekhyun, who handed her a set of spare clothes.

“I keep this in my office just in case. Hope these will fit,” Yunhee explained, and walked Naeun to the ladies’ room.

Whilst Naeun was changing, Yunhee washed her hands and powdered her nose, then spoke to the gutsy intern who was still inside the cubicle. “I was really impressed just now, you know. Very, very few of us would dare call out on somebody as powerful as the Director. Our receptionist last month — the one Baekhyun mentioned just now — made an attempt at standing up to her. In the end? Poor fella got fired.”

Naeun sighed. “Then I’m hoping I’ll still get to keep my job.” She began to wonder what she would tell her university. Should she fail to complete this internship, her graduation might be delayed as well. The consequences were dire, but she had no regrets. She knew it was the right thing to do. She was even glad that she stood up for so many of her co-workers there just now, but most importantly she had defended and protected Yixing, and that was really what mattered the most to her.

“Frankly speaking, I’m a bit worried for you. But still, fingers crossed that you can stay and finish your internship smoothly,” Yunhee replied. “We all like you here, especially after your heroic act today.”

“It’s not really heroic. It’s just what I should do,” Naeun said calmly, walking out of the cubicle to look herself in the mirror and adjust her clothes — correction, Yunhee’s clothes. “Thank you for lending me your clothes, manager-nim.”

“You can just call me Yunhee-eonni,” she smiled thinly. “You and Yixing seem close, by the way. Are you two…”

Naeun paused. “We’re just friends,” she replied honestly. But little did she know, at that point, that she and Yixing were already so much more than that.

“And with Baekhyun?” Yunhee asked, turning away from the mirrors as if that could prevent Naeun from seeing her predatory curiosity. Naeun was young and inexperienced, yes, but that did not mean that she could not see that Yunhee was trying to mark what she considered to be her territory that was Baekhyun. “Out of all the newbies at our office, you seem to be the one he’s most fond of.”

Naeun shrugged. “I think it’s just because he’s good friends with my boss Mr Kim. If you ask me, there’s no one Baekhyun’s more fond of than you, Yunhee-eonni.”

“You’re just more and more likable today, aren’t you?” Yunhee smiled, flattered. “Come on, let’s get back to work.”

Naeun returned to the poorly ventilated room where Yixing was waiting, and took a seat. He cleared his throat awkwardly when he saw her because, well, Yunhee’s clothes were a whole size larger than what Naeun would normally wear, so she was showing off a lot of cleavage even though she had not intended to. He tried to look away as if nothing had happened, but he also did not want to tear his eyes away from her.

“I...I just wanted to thank you,” he stammered a bit, but was no less sincere. The way he looked at her, it had already expressed everything. “You didn’t have to do that. Risk your job for me and get wet and all that.”

_This is not the first time I’ve gotten wet for you, Zhang Yixing_ , Naeun thought to herself. “I wasn’t thinking about what I’d be risking. I was just thinking about you.”

He was silent for a moment. “Do you...think about me a lot?”

“Well,” she hesitated. “You’re the first person I see in the morning, so…”

“But when I’m out of sight, am I out of mind too?” He asked.

She raised her head to look him in the eye. “No,” she answered honestly. “Why?”

“Because...because you mean a lot to me,” he admitted with a sigh. Not even he knew if she was important to him because he needed her to fall for him in order for him to succeed in this mission and subsequently graduate, or because, as the days passed, she was really growing on him. The real reason, which neither of them knew, was because of what the two of them had meant to one another in their past lives.


	7. Naughty

The next day, Naeun still showed up at the office because she was fortunate enough to not get fired. However, the Director had resigned for undisclosed reasons. Everybody was rejoicing and once again wanted to throw a party.

There were more good news to follow: the a/c was fixed! Once again, a comfortable environment to work in, which was a relief to everyone. But then Mr Kim had informed Naeun and Yixing that today, the two of them would not be staying at the office as they would be heading to a nature reserve with him, where he would be giving a talk to a batch of high school students. The main duties assigned to Naeun and Yixing were to observe and jot notes while he talked, which sounded simple enough.

During the talk, Naeun and Yixing sat next to each other. She actually kind of hated how she was never able to listen closely to what Mr Kim would say whenever Yixing was in the room with her. It was simply impossible as her attention would be given to Yixing instead. And she saw that she was not the only one missing out on Mr Kim’s speech — the majority of the students there had their eyes on Yixing, sending flirtatious winks his way. While it looked like he was oblivious to the female attention he was getting, Naeun was very much conscious of it, but there was nothing she could do about it so she could only swallow the bitterness in her heart — wait, was that jealousy?

Heh, look at her, being silly. Why should  _she_  be the jealous one? All these girls should be jealous of  _her_  instead. Were they the ones who got a selfie from Yixing every morning? Nah. Take that! She smirked to herself.

Speaking of his morning selfies, it reminded her of that one particular selfie that had turned her on so much she almost dropped her phone and could have broken it. Did he have any idea what effect it had on her? Gosh, they were just supposed to intern together, nothing more.

Mr Kim was finished with his speech now. Naeun clapped wholeheartedly for him, temporarily feeling bad for not being attentive, but very soon her thoughts were drifting back to Yixing. As another speaker took the stage, she decided to ignore him completely and focus on fantasizing about Yixing.

Her imaginations were pretty wild, given that Yixing was shirtless and in bed. First, she would have him kiss her, passionately, and then she would deepen the kiss. She would let him be on top, and she could picture herself kicking and pushing the blankets away to make more room for one particular activity. She spent most of her time with him in the office being serious and proper, but here in bed all of those inhibitions would be shed and she would have him touch her where she was most sensitive. And he should not even think for a second she would not touch him just as much. His arms, his abs, his hips...oh goodness. She shuddered. What was the point in having functional a/c anywhere when just the thought of him could make her sweat and wet already?

Yixing must have noticed her shuddering. “You cold?” He inquired softly.

“Not at all,” she answered sheepishly.

“Humph. Bored?” He whispered in her ear, still aware that as the audience the two of them were supposed to keep quiet. But because he was so close to her, she could almost feel his breath on her skin and that had sent chills down her spine. Besides, the more she thought about it, the more she felt that there was a hint of mischief in his tone. And that was incredibly arousing.

“Would it be bad if I said yes?” She whispered back to him.

Her ‘yes’ was actually what he was hoping for. He smiled, but it had quickly turned into a playful smirk. He was up to something for sure.

She watched silently as he made his way to where Mr Kim was sitting. Yixing’s movements could be so subtle yet precise and smooth. Just basically everything he did had her staring in awe and in admiration. This man was really something else, huh?

“Mr Kim, I understand that we have to head back to the office for the lunch hour, but we’ve never had the chance to learn about the administrative work behind the management and operations of this nature reserve before. Would you mind if we excuse ourselves for a while so we could take a quick tour and talk to some of the staff members?” Yixing requested.

Mr Kim nodded in agreement and left instructions for Naeun and Yixing to meet up with him at the carpark at noon. She followed Yixing out and let him lead her anywhere. To her surprise, he grabbed her hand and paced briskly to one of the conference rooms down the empty hallway, claiming the room for themselves. He closed the door but too bad it could not be locked from the inside, only from the outside with a key.

“What...what are we going to do here?” Naeun asked, flummoxed but somewhat exhilarated. Even if she was just going to do absolutely nothing in this room, with Yixing here it would be more interesting than listening to the speech in the other room.

“Anything you want,” he replied, his voice low and seductive.

“W-won’t anybody walk in on us here?” She enquired.

“But that’s part of the thrill, isn’t it?” He replied mischievously. “Or,” he added teasingly. “Are you concerned about getting caught because you want to do something naughty?”

She gasped. How come it was as if he knew what was going on in her dirty mind? He was even staring right into her soul now, and it made her feel vulnerable. She did not have to get naked to feel exposed to him.

“What do you mean?” She gulped.

He chuckled. She did not know that he, as a demon, could  _smell_ her arousal. He knew exactly how turned on she was, and it was all because of him. “We’re alone now. Are you sure you don’t want to take advantage of that?”

She licked her lips nervously. “I just didn’t think we’d ever end up this way.” But she did not deny that she desired him, that she wanted to do naughty things with him, that, yes, it was exciting to think that somebody might walk in on the two of them.

He shrugged casually. “Well, you have me all to yourself. But if you’d rather not make a move, we can rejoin our boss and continue jotting notes.”

“No. Screw that,” she said brusquely yet resolutely. Marching up to him, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him firmly. It felt so good, so right, so natural to her, and somehow he was prepared for that kiss as well. Actually, judging from the way he was kissing her back, it was like he had been anticipating and looking forward to it too. But how could that be? It was a spontaneous move on her part. Unless...he desired her, too?

She pulled away from him for a brief moment. This was the first time she had kissed a co-worker and she just needed a moment to process that. But why bother thinking rationally? Screw that, too. She kissed him again, this time with even more fiery passion. His fingers trailed from her shoulders to her waist, and eventually he pressed his palms to her back as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he took off his jacket — even at work, Yixing was praised for being an excellent multitasker. Here with her, he was no different.

She gripped his shoulders tight, getting a better feel of his muscles now that there was only a thin layer of shirt in between. She groaned into his mouth and let her tongue dance against his. He snaked one hand behind her waist once more, and the other crept up to her chin to tilt her head slightly upward, altering the angle of her kisses, and most definitely leaving her out of breath.

When he broke off the kiss momentarily she knew it was only to spice it up further. He swapped places with her and pushed her onto the table. She wished he were wearing a tie so that she could pull him in by that. That would have been erotic. But no matter, since their bodies were already pressed against each other’s. Even though her clothes were still in the way, he could probably feel how quickly her heart was beating.

Seeing as her skirt was the easiest to remove, she was about to get it out of the way so that Yixing would pay attention to her thighs and legs and what was between them. But he shoved her hands away and placed them behind her back as he leaned in further. She looked up at him in slight confusion, wondering why he would want her skirt to stay on. Did he not want to go that far with her?

He gave a tantalizing chuckle that sent a tingling sensation all over her body. “Don't you know what it means to be naughty?”

The licentious tone in his voice, the lecherous smirk on his face, the lascivious look in his eyes...she was losing her damn mind. She no longer knew any self-control, and just decided to surrender herself to him. He placed his hands on her knees and spread her legs wide, as far apart as her slightly hitched skirt would allow, enough for him to roam his hands over every inch of her smooth skin. She was so sensitive that she gasped again and again when he touched the underside of her thighs. He had to support her with his arm around her waist because she was shifting and clenching so much as his hand traveled closer and closer to her nether regions. When he finally got there, he licked his lips.

“So wet,” he remarked, lust ringing in every word he uttered. “And you weren't going to do anything about it?” He quirked an eyebrow at her, to challenge her, as if asking her why she had not approached him sooner if she was so attracted to him already. “You wouldn’t happen to have been lusting after me, would you?”

“That seems to be the case, doesn’t it?” She replied indirectly, shooting him a sultry gaze that drove him crazy. Eager to find out if he had reciprocated to about the same extent her desire for him, she glanced at the bulge in his pants. Pleased with what she saw, she looked back up at him, panting slightly, and wondered if it was just a trick of the light that his eyes happened to flash red for a moment. But she was so horny that she just did not care anymore. She threw her arms over his shoulders and resumed kissing him whereas he went back to stroking her thigh sensually. He moved away from her lips to kiss her chin and her neck. In response, she hissed in want, clasping a hand in his and fisting his hair with her free hand, not at all caring that she was messing up his hair. Yet their hands did not stay intertwined for long as they just wanted to touch each other everywhere, explore each other’s bodies, and pleasure each other. These plans might be more suited for a long night with no rush, but right now they just could not keep their hands off one another.

Clearly, she really did not plan on making out with Yixing like this, even though spontaneous sex in a public place was one of her fantasies. And given how fervent his kisses were, she was sure that he wanted to go all the way with her. She inwardly applauded herself for choosing a set of matching bra and panties today, and wondered if Yixing would be pleased to see what she was wearing underneath. Sooner or later he would want her to take everything off, she believed.

He gave a light but low growl before proceeding to kiss her ear, and then pressing more kisses to her neck, nudging her lightly with the tip of his nose. He just could not wait to turn her light gasps into long moans and, eventually, screams. No, these walls were not soundproof, but did he care? No. He was so eager that he had one hand unbuttoning her shirt and the other toying with the string of her panties. She was sure those fingers could work magic and she was so enthralled that she just grabbed his fingers and took two into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around them. The last time she did that was when she was attempting to drink his blood — this time he had no worry that she would end up unconscious, so he let her do whatever she wanted with him.

“Now put these in me,” she commanded, tapping on his fingers which were now coated in her saliva. She pulled her skirt up and pushed her panties to the side too.

He let out a laugh. “It’s cute that you think you get to order me around,” he commented in an imperious manner. Instead of inserting his digits into her core, he rubbed her folds with those fingers, teasing her.

“No, I’m serious.” She grabbed his hand more forcefully and shoved his fingers in, pumping them in and out. She moaned at the intrusion even though she was the one who made it happen — it just felt so good, she could not stay silent. She was also grinding against his hand for more stimulation, but very soon he withdrew his hand altogether, and he was much stronger than her. She could only huff at the loss of pleasure.

“Oh, baby. Don’t you know that I’m the one in control?” He clicked his tongue, and then she saw his eyes turn red again. It was not just his irises like how other people might have green eyes or blue eyes but, rather, even the whites. It was just a flash of red for now, so she ignored it and once again attributed it to the dim lighting in the room, when in fact it was the high level of arousal from all this carnal activity that was bringing out the demon in him, just as skilled at creating pleasure and enjoyment as he was at creating pain and suffering. He would need to exert more self-control in order to conceal and contain his demonic side and maintain his façade that was his human vessel.

Truthfully, though, it was more important to him that he made sure what he said just now was still applicable. At the back of his mind, Yifan’s words rang. Those demon trainees before him also thought they were in charge, but in the end they were seduced by and had fallen for their targets instead. Yixing could not end up this way. He had to resist Naeun and at the same time ensure that she could not resist him. Only then could he truly gain the upper hand and accomplish his mission. But right now, he was so tempted to just lose control and show her what he could do if he could be his demonic self at full strength. Human limitations in terms of speed and force were really annoying when he could be bringing her to heights of pleasure that truly no other human could physically achieve.

“Fine, then,” she relented. She was desperate for his touch, for all of him. “Control me. Have me any way that you want.” If her aim was just to get off, she could simply touch herself, climax, and get it over and done with. But that could not satisfy her. She needed  _him_  to be the one to pleasure her.

When he responded with a triumphant smirk, she knew that what she said must have stirred his loins as it got him to agree to go back to touching her. This time, he pulled her panties down roughly and left them dangling around her ankles. He drove his fingers into her, then back out, and back in, over and over again. From how much practice he had had in Hell, he knew that the outer few inches of her womanhood were the most sensitive, so now he was stimulating that region repeatedly. His thumb found her clit and drew circles on it, applying just enough pressure too, so that pleasure jolted through her veins starting from the bundle of nerves that he was stimulating and teasing relentlessly down there.

She could not stop moaning for him. He wanted to laugh arrogantly, seeing how weak for him he had made her. But he pulled her in for a harsh kiss before murmuring against her lips, “if I hadn’t brought you here today, how much longer did you plan to wait until you’d come to me for sex?”

She wanted to answer him, but she could not speak. She could not think. She could not move. The pleasure was too much; it was fucking crazy. Out of this world. She could only rely on his strong arm around her back to support her as she went weak and clung to him for dear life while he fucked her with his fingers.

“P-plea...s-se..., I...ahh, Yi...xing, ohh…” She could only muster brief moans and broken gasps. Her body did not want to give any attention to producing any sounds; it was just completely absorbed in receiving pleasure. She thought she was going to faint if he fed her body even more pleasure. She did not think this could continue. “S-s-stop,” she pleaded croakily, biting her lip as if it would do anything to limit the overwhelming bliss. “I-I...c-can’t…”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” He asked teasingly, adding another finger so that there would be more friction and — yep, she guessed it — more pleasure.

“N-no! Please! T-too much...” she panted, looking into his lust-filled eyes in both fear and excitement. She was too aroused to figure out what color his eyes were anymore since the room was spinning already. She really thought her body would literally crumble or break, unable to take  _that_  much pleasure.

“Try and stop me then,” he challenged. She wanted to lift her hand to push him away, but instead she just clutched at his shirt and opened her mouth to scream because he had made her cum.

“Fuck!” She exclaimed hoarsely. Her body was convulsing wildly, especially her hips and thighs. He leaned down and claimed her mouth, her lips just knowing automatically how to kiss him back. She was not aware of how long her climax had lasted. Was she even still alive? It was so intense and strong that it just seemed to be bigger than what her feeble human body could deal with. She had no idea that it was even possible to feel this kind of ecstasy.

His digits slipped out of her slowly, completely drenched in her liquids. He licked them clean rather calmly yet proudly, while she took her time to recover from her high.

“So...would you like my tongue next?” He offered.

“Not today,” she replied breathlessly, placing her hand on his chest. “There’s just so much I can take in one day. But I’ll definitely take you up on that offer at some point.” She grinned at him. She wanted to kiss him again, but suddenly, the handle on the door was twisted from outside.


	8. Lucky

Alarmed, Naeun froze. Yixing was still pretty much decent but she was a mess, yet somebody was about to walk right in.

“Is it this room?” Asked the intruder who remained standing at the door, sounding very baffled and not stepping inside.

“No, you idiot,” replied somebody else from outside. “This is room RF-05; we’re supposed to be in room 1485. Now hurry! We’re already late.”

The door closed again. Naeun and Yixing remained unseen. Out of relief, she let out the breath that she was not even aware she was holding. “That was close,” she squeaked.

“That was exciting,” he remarked in amusement. “Wasn’t it worth the risk, though?”

“Well…” she giggled sheepishly. “We should still opt for somewhere private next time, preferably a room with a door that can be properly locked. And, yes, I’m already thinking about next time because I do want to return the favor.” She beamed at him and placed her hand on the loop of his belt.

“That can be arranged,” he smiled at her. Such an enchanting smile. She felt herself sink deeper into him, wanting to rest her head on his firm chest, but then his phone rang.

“Hello?” He answered. “Oh, yes, Mr Kim. We’re on our way. Be there in a minute. Yes. Thanks! Bye.”

* * *

Back at the office, Naeun and Yixing had lunch with all of their colleagues, and she had to pretend that nothing had happened even though every glance he sent her way could practically set her on fire. She tried to chat with her other co-workers in an attempt to retain her sanity, but her mind would not let her as it just kept replaying scenes from this morning with Yixing: how he kissed her fervently, how he dirty-talked her naughtily, how he drove his fingers in and out of her wickedly...she was getting more and more frustrated.

After the meal, Mr Kim summoned Yixing to his office to discuss his work progress; it was a weekly thing and after that it was going to be Naeun’s turn too. She did know that after this internship, as their boss, Mr Kim had to write a report to her university about what projects she had worked on and also to appraise her performance. She wanted to do well but as she knew she was doing her best (the best she could, given the frequent and omnipresent distractions that were mostly Yixing and at other times Baekhyun) she was not too stressed out about it.

Naeun had some work to get done, but it was a simple task: photocopying. She got up and found a printer, but it seemed to be out of order.

“Hey.” A voice came out of nowhere, but it was too soothing to startle her. His voice was always a comfort to listen to.

“Baekhyun, hey,” Naeun whirled and found that he was much closer to her than she thought. He was right in front of her. She could see his perfection up close and she was amazed.

“Need some help?” He asked calmly and sweetly. But also deceptively. He had an ulterior motive.

“Yeah, I'm trying to photocopy this, this, and this,” she answered, scrambling with the documents in her hand and careful not to crumple them.

“The machine’s broken. You can print stuff, but you can't make copies. I'll show you to the one next to the archives,” he offered. “That one should be fully functional.”

“Yes, please,” she replied right away. As he led the way, she spoke again. “Baekhyun, I really appreciate that you’re helping me out and looking out for me; I know I’m a bit clumsy at times. You’re really sweet to me since day one, and before working here I really didn’t expect anybody to be so nice to me.”

“No problem. I’m happy to help. I’m glad I made your internship experience one of a kind,” he beamed at her angelically but also with a magnetic stare. She did not even notice that he had opened the door for her as he brought her to a small room. “And here we are,” he announced, pointing at the machine. “A functional photocopier, finally, but a rather old one. Do you know how to use it?”

“I’ll...figure it out,” she shrugged. She thought that Baekhyun probably had other stuff to do, so she did not want to take up too much of his time.

“I have time for a quick demonstration,” he grinned, and proceeded to show her which buttons to press, but she missed out on it because she had to turn around to sneeze. Ugh, it was a dusty room. And she sneezed again! And again! And she dropped her goddamn files so she quickly crouched to pick them up, ugh.

“Bless you,” Baekhyun said, and reached out to tuck behind her ear the disobedient strands of her hair that flew loose. But she was also about to do exactly that, as she had not expected him to do it for her, so when she reached up, she ended up touching and holding his hand instead.

It took her a moment to realize what she had done. She knew she should let go of his hand, but it seemed her body was not accepting instructions from her brain at the moment; please try again later. Her eyes widened and she ended up locking gazes with Baekhyun — and he did not show any intention of wanting to move his hand away from a position at which he could be conveniently caressing her cheek, either.

The last time she was so physically close to him was yesterday, when he tried to prevent her from directly confronting the (ex-)Director. She was reminded of how he pushed her against the wall in one deft motion, moving so swiftly it was as if he was not even human. Truly, he was NEVER clumsy. He was flawless; it was no joke.

“So,” he spoke, his voice low. She had instinctively felt that he was thinking what she was thinking too. “You’re not going to push me away this time?”

She remained silent, unable to come up with any response. She only looked at his perfect face with a soft stare, not sure how to feel about this situation.

He bit his lip lightly as he observed her facial expressions. “Guess not,” he mumbled, and leaned in to kiss her.


	9. Going Downhill

The kiss with Baekhyun lasted longer than Naeun could have expected, but not nearly long enough for him. Yet instead of pushing him off of her, she merely tapped him on the arm lightly with her fingertips as if to remind him of what he was doing. But he actually was very clear about what he was doing. It was not about anything romantic or intimate. He kissed her for a reason: during the kiss, he was able to get into her head and obtain information about how she came to have angel blood in her veins. After all, it was what almost got his vampire doctor friend killed.

The two were only interrupted by a thick thud to denote that  _somebody_  had dropped some heavy folders to the floor. As Naeun was too taken aback by the kiss, she did not notice that the footsteps approaching even though normally those noisy heels would never go unnoticed.

Both of them looked in the direction of the door to see who it was. Naeun gasped. “Yunhee-eonni?!”

“You don’t get to call me that anymore,” the manager snarled. Her face flushed red in anger and jealousy, and Naeun could only look on when  _she_  herself was the one who should be embarrassed that she got caught in the act.

Yunhee did not even care about the items she had dropped; she just walked away. With each stomp of her foot, the way her heels clashed against the floor was sufficient to communicate to Naeun and Baekhyun how pissed off she was.

Baekhyun did not say anything to Naeun; he just let go of her and went right after Yunhee. His demonstration was cut short and Naeun was really going to have to figure it out herself how she was supposed to operate this machine, as now he definitely did have better stuff to do with his time, having a mad girlfriend (not officially??) to appease.

Fortunately, Naeun did manage to get her task done without too much difficulty. The documents remained tidy but her mind was a mess. Glumly, she handed the copies to Mr Kim and went back to her seat. She felt guilty and befuddled. The kiss with Baekhyun was the last thing she had seen coming; seriously it just came out of nowhere. And now she could not even look Yixing in the eye. She was willing to just let him think for now that it was because she was too flustered from the secret, steamy session they had shared earlier today. How was she supposed to explain this anyway? ‘Yeah, I was just supposed to photocopy some shit but Baekhyun grabbed me and kissed me’. She shook her head and busied herself with work for now.

* * *

The next morning Naeun woke up to Yixing’s texts and, as usual, a selfie from him. It made her go ‘aww’ because he was smiling widely and holding a bunny plushie. She texted back with a smile too as he was enough to make her forget her troubles from yesterday.

Naeun: “two cuties in one pic~”

Yixing: “who’s the cuter one though? Bunny or me?”

Naeun: “what if I choose bunny? XD”

Yixing: “then I’m going to have to convince you otherwise.”

Naeun: “I doubt you can, unless you’re really good with words…”

Yixing: “ah, but you know what they say. A picture’s worth a thousand words.”

He followed it up with another selfie. He was wearing a shirt, alright, but he might as well not, because the first four buttons were undone and with the way he was looking right into the camera and staring into her soul, she was getting the feeling that he must be inviting her to undress him. But she would also let him fuck her in that shirt.

Naeun: “rude. It’s too early for me to be turned on.”

Yixing: “guess I didn’t get that memo about which hours of the day I’m allowed to be sexy during.”

Naeun: “I hate being hungry and horny at the same time!”

Yixing: “don’t you worry. I can provide remedies to both of these problems. What would you like to have for breakfast?”

Naeun: typing…

She wanted to say that  _he_  was what she wanted for breakfast, but that did not feel quite right. She typed ‘sausages’ next, but not even she could tell if that was an innuendo, and snorted at the phallic reference. She sighed.

Naeun: “how about pancakes?”

Yixing: “see you there.”

* * *

Blissfully unaware of what had happened between Naeun and Yixing, and also the little hiccup with Baekhyun, Minseok had gone to work as usual, happening to catch the same elevator as the monster.

“Minseok-hyung! Good morning!” said Baekhyun cheerily. This morning, in the energetic smile on his face there was also a tinge of mischief and smugness.

“Morning.” Minseok gave a weak smile, taking a sip from the cup of coffee in his hand.

“Nervous about meeting the new Director today?” Baekhyun asked casually.

“Yeah,” Minseok sighed. “My only consolation is that all the other managers would be there with me as well. I just hope this replacement is gonna be better than the previous one.”

“Come on. Anybody’s better than the previous one,” Baekhyun replied. “And yes, indeed, all the managers  _should_  be there with you. Except noona.” His tone turned mysterious toward the end. “ _My_ noona of course.”

“Yunhee? Why? She’s not gonna attend the meeting?” Minseok questioned in confusion.

“She called in sick this morning,” Baekhyun explained, barely hiding his smirk that expressed all of his amusement. “Rough night,” he winked.

Minseok paused for a moment, not fully awake yet. “And you’d know that because...oh! Shit! I don’t think I want to know.” He made a face but chuckled while Baekhyun merely laughed. They stepped out of the elevator and wanted to keep chatting, but many pairs of curious eyes were on Baekhyun the moment he walked into the office. It took Baekhyun a mere few minutes to find out that rumors were spreading across the entire floor that, apparently, Naeun had stolen Baekhyun from Yunhee and got it on with him in the office.

_Ah, humans_ , Baekhyun thought to himself and shook his head.  _I almost forgot that these puny creatures do like to believe the most sensational and dramatic stuff, and make up even more._

Remaining unbothered, he got to work.

* * *

When it was Naeun’s turn to show up to work, Yixing by her side, the rumors were even wilder now. People were placing bets on which room she and Baekhyun got it on in. Feeling ashamed, she hid in her office, but she could not hide from Yixing who had heard just as much as she had, and he looked even more displeased and serious than she was about this.

“You slept with him?!” Yixing snorted, sitting down opposite to her across the table as if he were interrogating her.

She glowered at him, instantly offended. “You think it’s true?”

“You tell me,” he shrugged.

“Why do I have to give you an answer?” She frowned defensively at him.

“Do you have something to hide?” He queried.

“I don’t owe you any explanations, nor do I have to make any clarifications. If you choose to believe in their lies, go right ahead. I won’t stop you,” she stated hotly.

“I didn’t say that I was buying it,” he argued. “I just want to know the truth from you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Would it kill you to not know? I’m just here to work. I have no interest in being the talk of the town.”

He threw his hands up in the air. “I just need to know where I stand with you. What we have and what that makes us. Or do you need a reminder of what we did yesterday?”

“I don’t even want to talk about it!” She raised her voice. “Why are you so insensitive? People are making fun of me here, and all you can think about is what  _you’re_  interested in finding out? Really? Even if I did sleep with him, so what?! It’s none of your business! It’s not like we’re dating. You want to know what we are? We’re colleagues. End of story. Topic closed.”

“Just that? Colleagues?” He prodded, slightly disappointed.

“Yes.” She gritted her teeth. “And your attitude right now is making me rethink how and why in the world I ever wanted to be anything more with you.”

Naeun did not know that the reason why Yixing kept pressuring her for details and answers was that he needed to know what action he ought to take in order to fully win her over for the mission’s sake. If he were really up against Baekhyun the monster, then the competition was strong and he could even be at a disadvantage, and for him, time was running out. He needed to secure her soul real quick. Just this morning he thought he was on the highway to success, but right now it seemed all of his previous efforts might be ruined.

All she knew was that she felt so humiliated that she could feel tears springing to her eyes, but she did not want to cry in front of Yixing or anybody. She needed to rush to the ladies’ room so that she could at least have the privacy to cry alone in a cubicle. She was glad that when she got up from her seat, Yixing was still too absorbed in his thoughts to follow her out.


	10. Confrontation

To an outsider, Naeun probably had the best luck ever as she got to kiss not one but  _two_  extremely attractive guys in one day. But in her eyes, she had the worst luck ever. She could not believe she had to run into Baekhyun on the way to the washroom, and the door was not even in sight yet so she could not even run inside to hide. He stood right in front of her, effectively blocking her way.

“Excuse me,” she said, her voice trembling as she tried to remain neutral and polite.

Her attempt to hold in her tears had failed as one of her insensitive co-workers who quickly passed her and Baekhyun by had sniggered at the two of them and said jokingly, “get a room, you two. We don’t want to hear you guys.”

When Baekhyun, of course, did not budge, Naeun snarled at him. “Get out of the way!”

He sighed at her. “I just wanted to apologize.”

“Save it.” She folded her arms across her chest. “Did you do all of that just to seduce me? Show me around, help me out, look out for me…”

“No,” he answered firmly. Although he could be an excellent liar, this time he was not lying to her. He was already being kind to her even before he knew how special she was and her relation to Kyungsoo.

“Why did you do that then? Why did you kiss me? Why?!” She demanded. “Tell me honestly.”

“I don’t know,” he replied calmly. He could not explain it to her. It was not his place to tell her about her angel blood. And even if he had told her the truth about angels and vampires and monsters and demons...she might not have believed him.

Suddenly somebody grabbed Baekhyun by the shoulder and shoved him into the wall. Yixing.

“Aren’t you done harassing her yet?” Yixing hissed.

Naeun glanced at neither men but instead took this chance to bolt into the bathroom, not at all eager to witness their confrontation.

* * *

“Why are you getting so worked up over this?” Baekhyun asked, still calm and collected. “And don’t tell me it’s because you have feelings for her. You can’t expect me to believe that a demon like you would fall for her.”

“Likewise, a monster like you would not fall for her either, so stay away from her, alright? I don’t know what ulterior motive you’ve got, but I’ll make mine clear now. My mission,” Yixing explained angrily. “She’s my mission. Her soul.”

“Ooh, interesting,” Baekhyun drawled, laughing lightly. “I suggest you unhand me, because when I kissed her — didn’t go further than that, if you need that reassurance — I got access to an obscene amount of information about her desires, and you're probably going to find it useful if you want to seduce her. And you’re actually right about her not being into vanilla stuff.”

“It's already gonna be a great help if you simply cooperate by keeping your distance from her,” Yixing scowled. Was he not good enough to attract her and lure her in? He let go of Baekhyun but was reluctant to accept anybody’s help.

Baekhyun shook his head and cracked his knuckles. “If there’s one thing you demons have in common with humans, it’s gotta be your ego. It’d be a pity if you let that get in the way of your mission’s success, wouldn’t it?” He chuckled. “You did basically just admit that you need help. So just sit back, and let me give you what you need,” he offered sensually.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Naeun did not speak a word to Yixing. It seemed Baekhyun also stayed out of her way. She felt really crappy because she was actually horny since this morning, but then her feelings were also hurt. She wanted the D and by that she did not mean Disrespect.

Luckily, she had only half an hour to go till she could be off work. But of course, some shit had to happen. She thought that Yunhee was absent today so she would be safe from her wrath, and indeed throughout today that was true, until it was not. Apparently she had returned to the office as Naeun could hear her voice outside and the characteristic sounds of her heels. She seemed to exchange a brief word with Mr Kim before striding briskly and somewhat evilly right into the interns’ room, causing them to have to greet her reluctantly.

“Interns,” she said crisply, keeping her nose in the air. “As you know, Phase I of our campaign is complete. You'll find in here all the data collected from the interviews,” she explained, handing a USB to them. “The next step requires us to collate and analyze the data, so we need transcripts of everything each respondent said. Your job is to transcribe. I’d do it myself, but I'm not feeling well today,” she claimed, plastering a smile across her face. “I’m sure you’ll be able to finish it within today. It should take about 5 hours, if you don't slack.”

“5 hours?” Naeun frowned. “But we're half an hour away from —”

“Oh, am I imposing on your time? That's alright; I'll just tell your boss  _and_  our new Director that you're too good to be helping out with our department’s biggest project so far,” Yunhee replied sardonically. “I just don't think they'd be too pleased to hear that, especially since the new Director-nim wants to see the presentation tomorrow first thing in the morning. And you two wouldn't want to get yet another Director to quit, right?”

“That's unreasonable!” Naeun protested.

Yixing, on the other hand, did not seem to be too upset. “You can count on us. We'll get it done as soon as possible,” he replied confidently.

“‘Us’? Oh, I'm afraid not.” She shook her head wickedly before turning to Naeun. “I was told by Mr Kim that you did a Statistics course last semester and got really good grades for it too. Maybe you can put your knowledge and skills to use this time and show us how good you really are,” she smirked, knowing that Naeun would suffer and hate to have to do this all on her own. “As for you, Yixing, I'm sure you can focus on other tasks or help the other managers. So, I'll leave you to it. Chop-chop.”

With that, she whirled and strutted confidently into Baekhyun’s office where he was sitting in his chair idly, spinning around. She locked the door and turned back to him seductively. Barely able to conceal her eagerness, she unzipped her one-piece dress, letting it drop to the floor. She stepped out of it, revealing the lingerie and garter set underneath.

“Well,” Baekhyun smirked in anticipation, licking his lips too. “What can I do for you, noona?”

“Bend me over your table and fuck me hard.”


	11. Revelations

Half an hour later, a few minutes before Naeun was supposed to finish work had she not been rather unfairly assigned additional workload, Yixing knocked on Baekhyun’s door.

“Come in!”

Once Yixing opened the door, he saw Baekhyun on his own, diligently wiping and cleaning his table with tissues.

“I’m not even going to ask what happened,” Yixing uttered.

The monster responded with a playful giggle. “Then maybe you’ve finally decided to put your pride away and are here to ask for my help?”

“Kinda. But not in the way you think,” Yixing replied, leaning against the door frame. “Your girlfriend is being such a bitch to my target. And you’re not doing anything to defend her against the rumors. Maybe you don’t care about your reputation, but Naeun doesn’t appreciate hers getting ruined. She feels helpless, but you, you have influence around here. Can’t you make them stop?”

Baekhyun folded his arms in interest, deciding to not correct Yixing about the misuse of the world ‘girlfriend’. Instead, he questioned, “are you being protective over her only because she once stood up for you?”

“It’s really not about repayment. And don’t try to throw questions at me to change the topic; I re—”

“Then is it because when everybody’s discussing her, it affects your mission somehow?”

“Not directly,” the demon answered, growing annoyed.

“Then, you leave me to conclude that it must be because you care about her more than you should?”

“That’s bullshit.”

“No it’s not. I just manipulated you into admitting it to me and to yourself,” Baekhyun chortled triumphantly. That was what monsters did: manipulate and seduce. “But you say I’m the one who’s doing nothing in her defense? Just watching on the sidelines and letting the rumors get to her? I’m not so sure about that. I think  _you’re_  the one who’s not doing anything for her.”

“Is that an accusation?” The demon narrowed his eyes.

“No, but it sure is making you feel guilty, isn’t it?” Baekhyun challenged. “How very human of you. Deflecting and projecting your remorse onto me by criticizing me when you know you’re the one who could’ve done better.”

Yixing scoffed. He hated it when he was being compared to humans. “I’m just going to leave if you’re just going to keep insulting me and exposing me.”

“Nothing like a pissed off demon that proves I’m right,” Baekhyun guffawed. “Go pace the perimeters of the office. See what they’re gossiping about now. You’ll find that they’re aware of the date I’m taking my Yunhee-noona on after work today. I can’t tell them about what I did last night...or as a matter of fact reenacted just now, but a romantic dinner is certainly something I can use to redirect their attention. They’ll be so convinced that I’m with her and they won’t pester that lovely target of yours. Happy?”

Yixing nodded slightly and softened at the revelation. “Thanks,” he said under his breath.

* * *

“Just let me help you with the transcripts,” Yixing said pleadingly to Naeun, having returned to their room and shut the door behind him.

“No, thanks,” Naeun said absentmindedly. She did not want to pay attention to him so she just continued to type furiously, even glaring at the screen.

He sighed and sat down, rudely unplugging her earphones and taking her laptop away from her. “I’m just trying to help. You can’t still be mad at me.”

“What are you doing?! Give it back! I don’t have any more time to waste. I just want to get this shit done as soon as possible,” she shouted at him. Of course she could still be mad at him. She definitely was.

“And I want the same,” he replied, not backing down. When she tried to take her laptop back, he only moved it further out of her reach. “You said you wouldn’t let anybody yell at me. So why are you doing exactly that?”

“Because I’m still pissed off at you!” She slammed her hand on the table and stood up abruptly. “I can’t believe it never crossed your mind that I’d be  _upset_  that people are spreading rumors about me. No, you were  _so_  preoccupied and obsessed with finding out how far I’ve gone with Baekhyun and you didn’t give a damn about my feelings at all. It’s not like I want your pity but haven’t you at least got sympathy? Is it  _that_  difficult to put yourself in my shoes and understand that this is really hurting me?” She gritted her teeth and let her tears fall. “I bet you know the truth from Baekhyun now, so I hope you’re fucking happy.”

“I’m sorry,” he replied solemnly. “I’m trying to compensate for it by helping you with the transcripts so that you don’t have to stay behind till almost midnight.”

“Oh, so you care about me now,” she shot back at him indignantly.

He was getting annoyed too. “You  _know_  that I care about you more than I should.”

“More than you  _should_? So how much  _should_  you care about me?” She retorted sarcastically.

“Look, I didn’t sign up for this, okay?!” He snapped. “I didn’t  _ask_  to be attracted to you, or to be drawn to you, or to care for you since the very first day of our internship. But it happened. I couldn’t stop it, I couldn’t control it, I couldn’t help it. Our breakfast dates and selfies and texts — you think all of that means nothing to me? You think I’m indifferent to you? No! You affect me much more than any human can, and honestly,” he laughed, not in amusement but bitterly at how weak he was, thinking he had fallen for a fucking mortal when in fact they had history. “I don't need to feel like shit for failing you, for disappointing you. I can't handle you not talking to me and not looking at me and not wanting me around.”

She was no longer glaring at him. This was the most vulnerable state she had seen him at. She wanted to stay mad at him, but she could not, not when he was all of a sudden compelled to confess to her what he felt for her. She looked up at him but almost stumbled backward because of what she saw.

“Yixing!” She gasped. “Your eyes...are you alright?”

As a demon he was not even supposed to experience emotions at all, so this right now felt incredibly overwhelming and strange to him. He could not quite process this outburst of emotions, and so it was getting more and more difficult for him to keep up his façade; it was already slipping, starting from the eyes because they were the windows to his soul, and he absolutely could not allow his demonic self to show. He could not let her see it yet, and in that moment he could only think of one thing that could ensure that she would close her eyes and he could have a moment to recompose himself. He decided to give in and do what he had been wanting to do: he kissed her, hard.

She was immobile for a moment, but very soon she had found the sense to kiss him back, clinging to him as he cupped her face. She could feel that he needed her. It was nice to be able to focus on something fulfilling, like their passion, rather than on her work. She was not prepared for the kiss but, somehow, her lips were? There was just the right amount of suction and it pleased her so much to kiss him that even when he pulled away, she simply pulled him back in to give him a light peck on his lips.

He held her in his arms and said, “I don’t like that we’re fighting. Please don't be angry with me anymore. It eats me up inside.”

She would give anything to stay here in his arms for, like, all eternity,  _but_ she did have transcripts to do, so she eventually did allow him to help her with this tedious task. And she decided to not be mad with this cute boy anymore.

* * *

By dusk, almost the entire floor of offices was empty. Mr Kim was among one of the last employees to leave.

“I've sent the rundown of next week’s events to you via email. If you can, have a look so you at least know what's going on,” he said to Yixing and Naeun before taking his leave. “Remember to lock up on your way out, alright? See you tomorrow.”

After that, the lights outside went off. It was a little bit eerie how quiet the office could be. None of the everyday hustle and bustle remained.

“I'll keep working. You check Mr Kim’s email,” said Yixing to Naeun, leaving one side of his earphones on.

“No, you take a break,” she insisted.

Not wanting to argue with her, he agreed, and proceeded to read aloud the contents of their boss’ email. She nodded half-heartedly and kept typing away on her laptop.

There was another email that drew Yixing’s attention, however. It was from Baekhyun and he did not read this one to her.

* * *

_Hey, demon._

_Hope you're having some luck with your target. I did what I could, but you probably don't see it that way, so let me explain._

_See, yesterday I_ knew _that Yunhee-noona was approaching and she would see me kissing another girl. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that she would be mad, but I knew that she would make this personal and use her position as manager to get her retribution by making life difficult for whoever dared lure me away from her. But don’t think of working overtime as such a negative thing, not when it gives you a chance to get ahold of your target. You get to spend some alone time with her and you get to be as loud as you want here in the office when nobody would be around to possibly walk in on you — heck, not even_ I _get that privilege._

_At first I truly did not know that_ she _was the mission, but hey, even if it’s something as simple as wanting to sleep with her, you now have it easier. You’ve already chosen this path to go down, so I will support you. You can thank me any way you want._

_Yours monstrously,_

_Baekhyun_

* * *

Yixing sighed inwardly. In Baekhyun’s eyes, he really was not ruining it for Yixing; he was giving the demon a chance to complete the mission and safely graduate. All along, Yixing had thought of the monster as slightly annoying, but he had to admit that Baekhyun was crafty and had the kind of wiles that he could use in an ally. Yixing decided that it was really better to be allies than enemies with such a cunning monster, especially one as old and dangerous as Baekhyun.

Not wanting to raise Naeun’s suspicions, Yixing switched tabs and got back to transcribing. After an hour of working non-stop, both of them were getting hungry.

“Shall we order pizza for dinner?” She asked, patting her stomach.

“Seafood pizza?” He suggested.

“Yes please!” Her face lit up.

“That’s my personal favorite too. Good thing you’re not allergic to prawns, eh?” He joked.

He proceeded to make the call and then popped to the bathroom. Now that he was on his own, he had a wicked plan of his own to execute as well.


	12. Ulterior Motive

Yixing punched a few buttons on his phone and after a few rings, the person on the other end picked up. “Hello?”

“Junmyeon-hyung!” Yixing greeted enthusiastically, but then he heard girly moans from the other end of the line, and chuckled. “Is this a bad time?”

“Not at all, I’m having a wonderful time,” Junmyeon replied slickly. “How is my favorite trainee doing?”

“Not too bad. But hyung, I need a favor,” Yixing replied. “And you’re the only one I can count on.”

“I’ve been giving and receiving favors all day today. What can I do for you?” Junmyeon inquired casually. Yixing could hear the wanton, girly moans in the background ceasing, only to resume when Junmyeon grunted distantly.

“Hyung, I need a heavy rainstorm in my area in about...one and a half hours,” Yixing requested.

* * *

“Oh my goodness! We’re finally done!” Naeun exclaimed, giving a big sigh of relief. The delicious dinner must have given them sufficient energy to transcribe a shit ton of interviews.

“I believe this calls for a celebration,” Yixing replied happily.

“Agreed! How about a round of drinks? There’s a really nice bar just a few blocks away,” Naeun suggested, efficiently stowing her laptop away and tidying the documents laid out across the table. She just could not wait to leave as she had spent way too many hours here.

“Are you asking me out?” He enquired puckishly. “Because if yes, that’s great, but if not, then I am. I’d love nothing more than to take you out on a date, baby.”

That was kind of a lie. What he was really after was her soul and he also wanted to claim her body. Maybe if he were not a demon...he would have the chance to properly date her. But in spite of his feelings for her, he was here on a mission, and nothing could change that. It was more important to get that done first. Once completed, she would be turned into a demon and undergo training just as he had done. Then, the two of them could go out as a demon couple. That worked for him.

She set her bag on the desk and turned around to face him. “You’re serious about me, then?”

“Yes, baby,” he answered, and once again shot her the smile that he had worn on the first day of work when she saw his face for what she thought was the first time — a heartwarming, bright smile, but when looked at from certain angles it was also impish enough to be a smirk. “Shall we go?”

* * *

Yixing checked his watch. What he asked for he should get any minute...now. Upon exiting the building, the two of them began to feel droplets of water hitting their faces, splattering onto their clothes too. In a matter of seconds it was raining heavily already.

“Oh, shit,” Naeun face-palmed and whined. “I didn't bring my umbrella with me today!”

“Me neither,” Yixing sighed. “But there might be some spares back at the office? I'm not sure.”

“I'm so not going back there. It's so late already and the lights are off; it's gonna be creepy as fuck,” Naeun shuddered.

“Well, I'm not going to let the weather ruin our date,” Yixing said firmly as he began to take off his jacket which Naeun watched and treated as a part of a striptease. “You don’t mind, do you?” He asked, holding his jacket above his head and extending it to shelter her too.

“Nope,” she answered. Of course she did not mind getting to snuggle up to him and have his body close to hers. A perfect excuse was presented to her and was she about to just let this opportunity slip right out of her fingertips? NO.

“Alright, let’s go,” he replied, signaling for her to lead the way.

It was not a long walk, but every moment she spent with Yixing felt like an eternity and yet so brief she could not get enough. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, causing him to do the same and turn to look at her, wondering if something was wrong. Before he could ask, though, she tiptoed to kiss him, a gentle peck on the lips, before giggling and pulling him along to keep going. A smile grew on his face and it made her want to kiss him again and again.

“Won’t your arms get tired?” She glanced upward. She appreciated the gesture but it was not a sustainable solution. His jacket was completely soaked already. It would just get heavier to carry.

“I’m stronger than you think,” he winked, his dimple showing. Once again, she wanted to poke it and squeeze his cheeks because he was so cute, but something else had required her urgent attention. Between the car lanes and the narrow sidewalk were big puddles of rainwater, and a bus was approaching  _fast_.

Any normal human’s reaction would be to get as far away as possible from the puddle, but Naeun’s was the opposite because she was not just any ordinary human — she was Yixing’s guardian angel, after all. Her instincts had immediately compelled her to stand right in front of him so that her body could shield him from the splash. She did not care that she would end up being the one falling victim to its full force, rainwater assaulting her from what seemed to be every direction.

She winced throughout the dreaded moment and felt its impact, but did not feel the need to grumble. She was completely drenched, even to her undergarments, but at least she found that Yixing was alright, just taken aback at what she had done.

“Why did you do that?” He could only blink and ask.

She could not answer him. She did not have a reason; it was just the only thing she knew to do in that moment. It might have been insane, but it was the right thing to do.

“That was fucking stupid,” he snapped at her a moment later. “You’re going to catch a cold, you fucking idiot.”

She remained rooted to the spot, just staring at him. She was not even irritated by his attitude because she did not do it to receive his appreciation. He could berate her for it in a dozen ways and she would still do what she did.

“And I can’t even give you my jacket, since it’s equally soaked,” he groused, and gave up on carrying his jacket over his head. He decided to just let the rain pour on him, but she counteracted his move by desperately trying to cover his head with her hands. He rolled his eyes and put her hands away.

“I told you that you have to stay healthy so you can see me every day,” he added in vexation. “Now you sure are gonna see me every day, because if you get sick from this I’m so taking care of you. You won’t be able to get rid of me,” he huffed. “You’re fucking unbelievable. Now you just ruined our date. What am I going to do with you?”

Instead of saying anything in response, she just shivered and sneezed.

Displeased, he grabbed her hand tight. “Let’s go back to my place. It’s not far from here. You need a hot shower. Follow me.”

* * *

Naeun’s teeth were chattering and she was still shivering when she and Yixing arrived at his apartment. He urged her to hurry up and jump into the shower, but she shook her head.

“You got drenched too! You need this shower as much as I do. I won’t be able to forgive myself if you fall sick because of this,” she pleaded.

He suddenly gripped her chin. It was not forceful, just precise and rather abrupt. “Why must you be so stubborn?” He gritted his teeth and stared at her intensely. His gaze was too much, so she chose to focus her sight on the drops of water sliding off his hair ends instead.

“I’m not taking a shower before you do,” she insisted.

“I don’t have patience for your nonsense. Clothes off, now,” he ordered, tilting his head in the direction of the shower. “Get in.”

She found it in her to look him in the eye now. She appeared to be following his commands, but she was actually just getting her way. She reached up to unbutton  _his_  shirt but she was quickly and firmly stopped by his much stronger hands.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He was at his patience’s end.

“You said ‘clothes off’,” she replied innocently.

“Fine,” he hissed. The corners of his lips were upturned transiently, but he looked miffed. “Have it your way, then.” He began to tear his clothes off rapidly and angrily, doing the same to her garments which were sticking to her skin. It felt very uncomfortable, actually, which was why she did not want him to have to endure this discomfort any longer and was so adamant about letting him shower first. But now, it looked like the only way the two of them could reach an agreement was by showering together.

* * *

If it were not for Yixing handing soap to Naeun from time to time, she would have completely missed the point of taking a shower. She had neglected washing herself as she was just gawking at Yixing’s perfect body. Her mind was going ‘ABS! ABS! ABS! ABS! ABS!’ and she just kept wondering how in the world somebody could possibly look so good, so flawless.

“I’m beginning to think that you have an ulterior motive for tricking me into showering with you,” he said coolly as he turned off the tap. He stepped out of the shower and handed her a towel. “I suspect it’s because you’re in the mood to finish what we started yesterday.”

“Well…” she could not help but smile and blush, because even though she was not thinking of that when she tried to talk him into showering first, what he suggested was definitely something she wanted to do.

“Goodness, you’d really never make a move unless I provide you with an opportunity,” he teased. “This time, baby, there’s no worry that we’d get caught or interrupted.”

“Then I'm starting to think  _you've_  got an ulterior motive for bringing me to your apartment, too,” she smirked.

“Hmm? And what might that be?” He questioned, feigning innocence and curiosity yet barely able to hold back from smirking. She was actually right about him having an ulterior motive — she just did not know that it had to do with his mission.

“You want me in your bed, don’t you?” As she thought of the naughty texts the two of them had exchanged this morning and his offer to go down on her yesterday, she wished she could be wrapped in sexy robes instead of in just a towel.

“And you? Don’t you want the same?” He pulled her close, pressing her body against his with only a towel in between.

“What if I do?” She kept her tone soft yet playful.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

She ended the wait and pulled him in for a kiss, their lips pressing against each other’s urgently and passionately. His hands were on her jaw but they soon gave way for his lips. The kisses he gave her were, at first, light, therefore so were her moans, but they become more powerful as her shaky gasps and hot breath landed on his ear, which gave him an idea. He proceeded to nibble on her earlobe, licking it too, doing the same to her neck after nipping on it. It made her so weak, so wet for him. She would ask him to pleasure her, if it were not for the fact that her phone rang.

“Ignore it,” he growled in her ear. And she would have obeyed, but she recognized the ringtone. She had set a special ringtone for this caller in particular because she knew it would be urgent and she would have to pick up.

She protested. “No, Yixing, I really need to —”

“I said ignore it,” he reiterated, pressing her against the wall.

“I’m serious! It’s important,” she replied harshly, pushing him off of her and shoving him away because she was in no mood for his seduction. She stumbled out of the bathroom and rummaged in her bag for her phone. Swiping the ‘accept’ button with her clumsy thumb, she held it to her ear, a look of worry on her face.

“Katie? He-hello? … what? Oh my goodness … alright, hold on, I need you to take a deep breath first. Everything’s going to be fine. Just breathe. I promise you you’re gonna be fine. Just stay where you are. I’m on my way. Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

She hung up hurriedly and threw her phone back into her bag. Not caring about how unceremonious this looked, she unwrapped the towel from her body and put her clothes back on even though they were not dry yet, and neither was her hair.

“What’s going on?” Yixing questioned, not looking too pleased.

“Yixing, I’m sorry,” Naeun spluttered, panicking. “Something came up. I can’t really explain right now but I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.


	13. Lingerie

The next morning, Naeun found herself in somebody else’s bed. No, she did not get laid. It was not anything like that. The call she had received last night was from Katie, Naeun’s friend from university. Katie had an anxiety disorder and was swept up in one of her panic attacks last night, so she really urgently needed somebody to be there with her and to make sure she would not do anything to harm herself or other people. That was why Naeun sped to the university dorms because Katie sounded so scared and it made Naeun really worried that something bad was going to happen to her. Luckily Naeun was able to soothe her and calm her down, and ended up staying the night in her room. Naeun also got changed into more comfortable pajamas while her work clothes had the entire night to dry.

As Katie was still asleep, Naeun rolled out of bed quietly but her clumsiness was just a part of who she was and she managed to trip on Katie’s slippers, landing on the floor with a thud but thankfully not loud enough to wake the sleeping girl.

Naeun recalled the events from yesterday before coming over to the dorms. Her day at the office was pretty awful, she felt uncomfortable around Baekhyun, she had to work overtime, she fought with Yixing but also made up with him and was about to go on a date with him but the weather ruined everything and so she ended up showering with him and nearly slept with him…

She did feel guilty about walking out on Yixing like that. She should probably explain things to him in person, not over text. But as per usual, she was expecting to receive a morning selfie from him. This morning, however, when she opened the image he had sent, she was mildly disappointed that it was not a selfie. Rather, it looked to be a ‘selfie’ of the bunny plushie. The image came with a caption too.

Yixing: “Bunny misses you.”

Naeun smiled to herself as she typed out her reply.

Naeun: “is Bunny the only one who misses me?”

Yixing: “no, but since you think Bunny is cuter, I’m pretty much irrelevant.”

Naeun: “what happened to convincing me that you’re cuter?”

Yixing: “I was about to do exactly that, but SOMEBODY just had to abandon me just as things were about to get interesting.”

Naeun: “I’m sorry :(”

Yixing: “you better show me exactly how sorry you are.”

Naeun: “I’ll kowtow before you in front of everybody at the office.”

Yixing: “I do enjoy the idea of you getting on your knees for me, but we’re not going back to the office today.”

Naeun: “why? Did we get fired?”

Yixing: “course not. Didn’t you see Mr Kim’s email?”

Naeun: “I’ll check right now.”

She did as she said would and found that their boss was kind enough to let the two of them take the morning off for working overtime yesterday. As for the afternoon, Mr Kim only required them to work from home. She sighed in relief.

Not wanting to wake Katie yet, Naeun went to the bathroom and gave Yixing a call to explain everything. He was not happy that she ditched him for other people but she assured him that she would make it up to him.

“Then what about the date that we still haven’t been able to go on?” He asked over the phone.

“Let’s do dinner tonight,” she suggested happily.

“Awesome. I’ll pick you up at 6,” he announced. He knew where her apartment was because sometimes after work he would walk her home. She did wonder why she had not taken all those previous chances to invite him in and sleep with him already. Maybe he was right; she would never make a move unless he created an opportunity.

“I actually can’t wait,” she revealed giddily.

“I do believe we’ve waited long enough too,” he replied eagerly. “Be pretty for me. I’m going to flaunt you.”

* * *

As Naeun did not have to work in the morning, she decided to cheer Katie up by going on a shopping spree with her. The two of them spent many hours at the mall, and Katie was delighted to have bought perfume from Victoria’s Secret. She also conveniently reminded Naeun of the lingerie she had bought last summer. It was a pity that back then she had bought a few sets but never had the chance to wear them because she had been single and lazy for the past year.

As a result, after walking Katie back to the dorms, Naeun went home and dug out the lingerie from a forgotten corner of her wardrobe, and tried it on, just to see if it still fit her. It did, and it hugged her curves in all the right places. She looked hella hot, and it put her in the mood for sexy times too.

She wanted to take a selfie but her phone died, so she had to put it aside to charge it. With a shrug, she returned to trying on her other sets. She was in a pretty good mood, but she was just surprised when her doorbell rang.

Bewildered, she glanced at her wristwatch. Wasn’t it just half past four? It should be at least an hour till she should expect Yixing to drop by. Still, hastily she grabbed a set of robes and wrapped it around her body and got the door.

* * *

“Hey babe.”

“Yixing? You’re very early,” she said unsurely.

“Am I? Thought I was impeccably punctual.” He showed her his phone screen which did say 18:00. (And his lock-screen was a pic of Bunny.) “Can I come in?”

“Uh, yeah…” she replied awkwardly, simply because she could not just let him stand outside, right?

She opened the door wide enough for him to step inside as she tensely checked her watch again and this time she found that it had actually stopped! Ugh, it must have run out of battery. “Sorry, I’m not ready yet…” she looked up at him to say and tried to explain herself, but she found that he was hardly listening to what she was saying and his eyes were roaming over every part of her. As the short sleeves and mid-thigh length of her smooth satin robes left a lot of her skin exposed, he was enjoying the view.

His eyes actually visibly darkened with lust. No matter demon or human it was quite impossible for him to not be turned on. “Oh, baby. You can’t expect me to buy that excuse, can you?” His voice sent chills down her spine and a tingling sensation all over her skin.

“W-what do you mean?” She asked timidly, not knowing what to do as he approached and stood behind her, facing the mirror together.

“What I mean,” he answered softly yet seductively, breathing right in her ear, “is that I think you deliberately made sure I’d walk in on you like this.”

She was too stiff to look him in the eye, but still could not avoid his eye contact in the reflection. “Th-that’s not true.” Her phone did die and her watch did stop and she did lose track of time.

“No? I believe you’re intentionally trying to seduce me and continue where we left off yesterday, isn’t that right?” He snaked his arms around her waist, his fingers reaching the front sash tie to undo it slowly. She gasped as it had exposed more of her skin to him. It was not like he had not seen her naked, but  _he_  was the one trying to seduce her and of course it was working.

“It’s not me. It’s you,” she gulped, but she had no desire to shove his hands away or stop him in any way.

“Oh, so you were just conveniently, coincidentally trying on lingerie? Not thinking about bedding me, hmm?” He questioned, very slowly causing her robes to slip off her shoulders, past her arms, until it dropped to the floor. The smirk on his face grew and he was incredibly pleased with what he saw. Probably the first thing he noticed was the deep plunging neckline of her bodysuit, followed by the strappy details, and then the flyaway at the front, and finally the matching g-string.

She tried to say something in response, only to realize that she needed to inhale sharply in order to breathe. Not only did he take her breath away, he also made her so turned on that she was breathless. Once she inhaled, she could sense his woody cologne, seeping into her nostrils the same way he crept into her heart. It was refreshing yet spicy, representative of his character and exuding quality.

“Yixing…” she squeaked, about to turn around to face him and gaze at him, but he tilted her head so she had to look at them in the mirror, like watching a prurient show. One hand stayed on her neck while the other trailed down her torso, reaching her hip. She was already so sensitive that she was gasping and quivering. He was making her watch him touch her, so she could see exactly what he was doing to her, the effect he had on her, and the power he held over her.

“Do you even know how sexy you are?” He murmured against the crook of her neck, pressing kisses to her shoulder. “How much you turn me on?” His voice was turning into a growl, more force to his touches now. “How long I've waited for this?”

She moaned softly and let him kiss her sensually. Albeit unintentionally, she had kept Yixing waiting time after time. How far would she have gone with him if they had had more time the other day in the room they broke into? And how much further would she have taken things if she did not have to rush to Katie’s place last night?

“I want to go all the way with you, baby,” he whispered seductively. “Will you let me?”

“Please…” she could barely speak, her breath hitching. “Have your way with me.”

“Yeah, you'd want that, wouldn't you?” He teased. She was wearing white but he would never be fooled into thinking she was innocent. He gave her buttcheeks a smack and then groped them before pressing them against his crotch. She could feel his bulge sticking out and poking her as if demanding her attention, which she would willingly give.

She said the first thing that came to her mind. “W-would you like me to s-suck you off?” She had to turn around to look him in the eye and be blessed by his handsome face.

“A blowjob is pretty tempting, baby. Especially considering that pretty little mouth of yours,” he teased and kissed her again before continuing, “but I won’t settle for that. I need more.”

She continued to gaze at him, but also gulped. What more did he possibly want? She knew she would give it to him anyway, but she was just curious, so curious, as to what he wanted to receive.

“I’m going to fuck your face,” he announced. The calmness in his tone was illusory. Lust ringing in every syllable, stripping her not of her clothes but of every ounce of control she thought she once possessed. Naturally, she fell to her knees in front of him. At the moment she could think of no better position to present herself to him in. But he pushed her shoulders further down, not with an excessive amount of force but with ample firmness, that she ended up practically crouching. He did not stop until she was basically sitting on the floor, her back against the wall.

Now, she could at most move her arms, but that would not have accomplished much for her. She looked up at him in silent anticipation as he took his clothes off, swiftly and smoothly. He was not even trying to make it resemble a strip show, but to her it was the best performance ever. When he finally got rid of his undergarments and pulled out his warm, thick cock, he pushed her lips apart with his tip and then slowly moved his hips to push every inch in.

“Too big for you?” He asked. At first she thought he was being considerate, but the absolutely evil smirk on his face told her that he had meant it mockingly. “Ah, right. You can’t answer.” He was right. She could only grip on his hips, her eyes widening and her pupils dilating even more. And even if it were too big for her to take, she was still going to have to take it anyway.

Still, gladly she had coated his length in her saliva. He filled her mouth completely and he did not do it gently. He never intended to. Could she protest? Certainly not. She just had to let his length slide down her throat, because what else could she do? The back of her head was pressed to the cool wall. There was no way out. He said he would fuck her face.  _He meant it._

Breathing became a bit easier when he pulled back a little, but she knew that he would only push back in with each hard, deliberate stroke. She could barely contain herself, but gosh she wanted to do this for him and she wanted to please him well. She took some time to find an angle at which she could breathe with relative ease and still be able to take him in all the way to the base. His swollen cock was fucking huge; he was only claiming her mouth but she already wanted to milk it with her tight pussy and that prospect was making her moan against his dick, which made him throw his head back and shiver in delight. For his pleasure, he went deeper and harder, the amplified sensations making her heart race and eliciting throaty grunts from him. He never once bothered to ask her if she could take it, and even when he paused it was just to cruelly plunge back into her. But she knew, she just knew, that he would not push her past her limits. She trusted him that much. She would probably be willing to endure twice the discomfort even for half the pleasure he was capable of giving her.

He pulled out briefly, pre-cum oozing out into her mouth and mixing with her saliva. Two strings of this sinful mixture, one thicker and the other weaker, trailed from his tip to the side of her mouth like bridges. She let them overflow from her mouth as she maintained eye contact with him, before carefully licking it up, gathering more spit. He was allowing her a chance to catch her breath but after that, he was going to go much harder and faster. After all, she was not blowing him. She was not actively  _giving_  him something; he was  _taking_  it from her. He was fucking her face, at his pace, to his liking. Nothing mattered except his pleasure, and she, being his adorable little fucktoy right now, could only hope to be the one to deliver the pleasure he so craved. She longed for him and ached for him and she even wanted to remind him that her cunt was no less warm and wet and ready for him to take. But now was not the time for her to speak or raise suggestions. Now, she had but one simple task: to offer her mouth for him to fuck.

He knew what he wanted and he was determined to have it. He stuffed his dick back into her mouth, her swollen lips becoming numb but that was nothing that could not be fixed by several kisses from him later on. He thrusted into her mouth, bucking his hips at an erratic rhythm so she could not even adjust to it. She had best relax and let him do her the way he wanted. As a matter of fact, even he himself was struggling to control his hips’ motions as he was close now, so close. His body, his instincts, his primal need — that was what was taking over and dictating his movements. Finally, even his shaky breaths and low grunts ceased to be heard when a long, whiny groan was ripped from him as his hips stuttered. She could not see the white liquids pouring out from his tip; she could barely taste it as most of it just went straight down her throat where he wanted it to go, but she could definitely feel it all.

Moments later he pulled out from her, slow but collected. He totally knew what he was doing. She on the other hand stared at his crotch in disbelief. She had never been face-fucked before and even though it was done, she still had to let it sink in that it had happened and she had taken him in better than she thought she was capable of.

“More,” she croaked simply, drawing deep breaths and rising to her feet. “I want more,” she repeated, this time with more clarity and certainty as she looked him in the eye.

“Of course, baby,” he replied smoothly and seductively. “Of course I’ll give you more. But you aren't trying to evade our dinner date, are you?” He raised an eyebrow and began to get dressed.

“Oh! Right, that's what you're here for. I completely forgot,” she giggled and covered her mouth. “I'll go get ready now!”


	14. Mission Accomplished

Dinner was really pleasant. The food was good, the atmosphere was great, but the company was the best, really. Naeun could not stop feeling giddy because she was finally going on her first date with Yixing. She had been on many dates before with other people but this time, her heart fluttered like she was a teenager.

She did not know if it was the cocktail she had that was making her act this way or if she was going to be this bold anyway, but once they went back to her place after the meal, she could not hold back anymore. She just threw him onto the bed and climbed atop him, straddling him and kissing him. He understood how eager she was and he, too, wanted what she wanted, but he just had to ask for a pause amidst kisses.

“What’s wrong?” She queried impatiently, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I have no intention of stopping tonight.”

“Neither do I,” he clarified without ruining the mood. “But you have to know, sleeping with me comes with a price.”

She merely snorted and did not take him seriously. “You’re not a prostitute.”

“No. Not money,” he smirked, pulling her in to whisper in her ear. “The price of addiction.”

“Hmm,” she purred in amusement. “Then get me hooked.”

She was about to kiss him again but she found that he did not allow her lips to meet his until he had flipped her over. But at this point she no longer cared who was on top or what position they were in. She just needed it to happen, and she needed it badly, so badly that she was just tearing her clothes and his off in a rush. They had seen each other naked before as they had showered together, but not much touching happened back then. Tonight, however, heavy touching was definitely on their to-do list. Still, she figured she could explore his body later. Now, she just needed him in her, so she pumped his length in her hand a few times then guided him in. She was so wet —  _he_  had made her so wet — that she took him in without any difficulty, loving the stretch and arching her back, which in turn enabled him to reach even deeper. The deeper he went, the louder her moans.

“Move,” she ordered breathily. She needed to be fucked and she could be demanding too.

He grunted as he filled her up and thrusted deep. Although for the most part he kept his eye contact with her, from time to time he would send a glance down to where they rubbed together to remind her that he was fucking her exactly how she wanted it.

“You fuck me so good,” she gasped. Missionary did not always make her quake in ecstasy, but because this time he had placed himself in a more forward position, the base of his cock was naturally rubbing against her clit. There was so much stimulation that every time he thrusted, he was not just going inside but also pressing against her sensitive clit. This was just the beginning of a long night but she already felt that she was climbing to her climax.

While he played with her breasts with his hands and mouth, he also thrusted tirelessly, never stopping or slowing down. By now he was slamming into her because he could not hold back anymore and he just had to let his passion take over. The bed squeaked and every sound she made was music to his ears. She gave his butt a firm squeeze, then slowly trailed her fingers up his back, following his spine. He hissed in bliss as her fingers went further up till it reached his scalp, his tongue around her nipple as he groaned. He was throbbing in her and she clenched around him. There was no doubt she was close now, and nobody — not even she herself — was ever able to send her  _this_  close to an orgasm so quickly.

“Yixing — ah fuck!” She came, shutting her eyes involuntarily. Her body had surrendered to the powerful high that had her moaning unbelievably loudly. She pressed her hips upward against his, and arched her back even more to let her orgasm jolt and course through every part of her. These sensations had barely subsided when he had his climax too, seeds spilling from his tip straight into her warm channel. His thrusts did not cease but only became sloppier. His growls sounded so feral and rough but reflected just how good he felt, how much pleasure he was able to derive from fucking her.

Both of them were sweating heavily when he slid out from her. That felt very satisfying but it must have only taken several minutes and she was just surprised by how fast she came, and now she needed another round. She pushed him down onto the bed and topped him once more. She thought she could make out with him or get him to go down on her while he could take that time to recover from his orgasm which was nothing short of intense, but his hard-on was poking her thigh and she was once again surprised as she found that he had basically no refractory period. No nature’s cockblock. How was that even possible?

It had never occurred to her that it was because he was a demon that his body was, in a few perhaps advantageous ways, different than most humans. But since he did not need a break, she did not hesitate either. She just sat right on top of him, letting him slide right back into her hot, moist womanhood. It only seemed fair that this time she was to do most of the work, so she rode him, rocking back and forth and allowed the pleasure to build up once more…

* * *

“Yixing...” she panted as he drilled into her from behind, gripping her hips tight. They had spent the past few hours fucking and it was very, very late at night now. “This must be my fifth…”

“If you’re still keeping count, then I’m doing it wrong,” he uttered in a rough voice, delivering a smack to her bottom. “Come for me. Now.”

His command was clear and simple, and she came at almost the same time as he did. It was the last thing she was able to do before he pulled out from her and she passed out.

“Right…” he said to himself and scratched his head cutely, going from a sex god to an adorable boy in the blink of an eye. “I forgot that humans have limited stamina.” If it were not for that, he would have no objection to continuing and trying new positions.

He would never feel the need to do this with the other demon girls he bedded, but with her he wanted to lie down next to her and caress her as she slept. Admiring her sleeping form, he pulled the covers over her beautiful body while he went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. After that, he received a phone call and luckily his phone was on silent so she continued to sleep soundly while he picked up the call which was from his leader.

“Yifan,” Yixing greeted casually. “Isn't it way past your bedtime?” He joked.

“Quit fooling around. This is no time for jesting,” Yifan said seriously. “What the hell, Yixing? I’ve made it very clear to you that you only have one month to complete your mission.”

“I know. So what's your point?” Yixing replied lazily, yawning even though he did not actually need sleep.

“Your one month will be up tomorrow!” Yifan hissed into the phone. “Don’t you realize the gravity of the situation? I really thought you’d get it done within a fortnight but no, you took your sweet ass time.”

“Yifan, seriously, I—” Yixing was about to rebut but Yifan did not give him the chance.

“You really want to just fail like that? Your training took time and effort. I hope you realize that. We've never seen anyone quite as talented as you. It would be a waste should you stop short of a graduation like that. So listen to me, Yixing. Pull yourself together and focus on the mission. You can have your fun with her later. But for now, you need to turn her in and hand her over to the headquarters. This is what's urgent,” Yifan explained.

“Does Hell really need  _her_ , specifically?” Yixing questioned, frowning.

“This is not a negotiation, Yixing. Don't question the commands that Senior Management has given us. It's important that you prove that you can follow orders, you know? The hierarchy exists for a reason,” Yifan sighed. “Why the hesitation, really? You're not...oh, shit. Yixing!” He berated. “You're not catching feelings for the girl, are you?”

Yixing was unnerved by the question, but could not let it show, so he snorted flippantly. “Don't be absurd. I'll get the job done. Don't worry about me.”

“Good. You better. Because if you fail, my job is to turn YOU in and hand you over to Senior Management,” Yifan revealed darkly. “I don’t want to do that. And if you don't turn her in, somebody else will.”

Yixing’s frown deepened. He did not like that another demon would be sent to seduce Naeun if he could not complete his mission. He needed to try again. And he better do it quick.

* * *

The next morning when Naeun woke up, as usual she reached for her phone on her nightstand, knowing that receiving Yixing’s text(s) and selfie would make her day. However when she saw Yixing in the flesh, in her bed, she was reminded of what happened last night, which made her blush and laugh lightly.

He was awake already, and gave her a kiss. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” she smiled. “I miss Bunny.”

He shook his head in objection. “I’m cuter. Thought I’d proved that.”

“I don’t know about cute, but you’ve certainly proven yourself to be wonderful in bed,” she admitted shamelessly. “So if you haven’t got plans today, I could really spend the whole day with you, and we can have  _lots_  of fun.” She was still sleepy and not willing to get out of bed just yet.

“Oh, we certainly will have fun,” he replied mysteriously. “Except I let you have too much fun last night. Today will have to be full of denial.”

She giggled. “Kinky.”

“Mm-hmm, but you like that anyway,” he said lightheartedly before dipping to kiss her shoulder. Then one thing led to another — of course it would, since both of them were conveniently naked — and now he was between her legs. He was nibbling on her thighs but she was dying for him to go down on her. She was really fucking desperate and she wondered what the fuck he was waiting for. Why couldn’t he just eat her out already?

“Come on, Yixing, please!” She whined, bucking her hips to draw his attention.

“What?” He asked innocently, raising his head to look at her and stopping in his kisses altogether.

She face-palmed. “I know we have all day but it’s no fun to be teased!”

“Well then, if I give you what you want, would you give me —”

“Yes!” She blurted. She could not even wait for him to finish his sentence. “I’ll do anything. I’ll give you anything you want!”

She watched as a smirk grew on his face. “Anything?” He repeated.

She gulped, but nodded.

“Then,” he drawled, his voice slick and seductive. “Give me your soul. Say yes.”

She rolled her eyes. She was expecting him to ask for something like a handjob in return for pleasuring her. She treated this as a joke and said, “sure, of course. Why not?”

“Say yes,” he insisted.

She chuckled. “Fine.  _Yes_.”

Little did she know what she had just gotten herself into.


	15. Human

Heaven was in chaos. One of Heaven’s fallen guardian angels had agreed to give her soul to a demon. Although banished, Heaven still kept tabs on her and would go after whoever tried to meddle with Heaven’s plans for her. As a result, a team of angels was sent to raid Hell as soon as Yixing had brought Naeun there as his mission entailed.

A violent fight ensued. There were casualties. Both sides were weakened in the fight, and the angels failed to bring Naeun back to Heaven directly as they were supposed to, so once again she was left behind on Earth. However, the angels that did survive the fight had captured the demon trainee, Jongin, and they were able to take him to Heaven and use him as a hostage to force Hell to keep away from her. Was this a wise move? To the angels, probably, yes, but to  _Kyungsoo_ , who was best friends with Jongin, no, that was not wise at all.

Naeun was freaking out. Within a matter of hours, she was expected to believe that angels and demons were real. The angel part was not too difficult to believe, but demons? And that she had been working with one every day and she was oblivious to all of this? His red eyes made sense to her now as she thought about how he fingered her in the empty conference room at the nature reserve.

She did not know what to do. She was overwhelmed and this was giving her a headache. She needed to talk to somebody, but who would be there for her? She scrolled through her recent contacts and realized that all of her friends, even Katie, would just think that she was fooling around with this angel business and demon nonsense. That was until she scrolled further down and stopped at the chat with Baekhyun.

Maybe her thumb was just tired; that’s why she stopped scrolling. Or maybe a part of her thought that Baekhyun would believe her if she were to tell him what had just happened between her and Yixing and between Heaven and Hell.

Naeun no longer felt offended or awkward that Baekhyun had randomly kissed her last time, or about the rumors that were spreading, because, seriously, compared to what she had just gone through in the past few hours, nothing else could be considered odd anymore. So she contacted Baekhyun and he suggested that she could meet up with him and chat at a café that he was going to take her to as an apology back when he thought that his prawn tarts had triggered her allergy and made her faint. He texted her the address and in an hour’s time she was seated at his table.

The café was situated in an alley, and Naeun would not even have known of its existence had Baekhyun not told her about it. She frowned and found it slightly strange that it was so empty. Baekhyun was the only customer. But she shrugged it off and figured that it was better that nobody else would be around to hear what she had to say to him.

“You probably don’t like vanilla stuff,” Baekhyun began as soon as Naeun settled down, not for a moment ditching his flippant, joking attitude. “So how about a salted caramel cappuccino?”

Naeun quickly agreed to it because she did not really care what she was going to drink or eat. She was here to vent and she just needed somebody, something, to make sure that she was not going insane. She started to explain everything to Baekhyun, and she could not even bring herself to care or think that it was super awkward that she was here telling a coworker that she agreed to give her soul away just so a sexy colleague would go down on her. Baekhyun listened patiently, and for her it was a relief to see that firstly, he was not calling bullshit on what she was saying, and secondly, he did seem genuinely interested. He did not laugh at her or interrupt either, which she really appreciated. And confiding in him did seem to calm her down.

“Your throat must be dry now. Why don’t you take a sip?” He pointed at the coffee under her nose, and he drank from his own cup too.

“Yeah, you’re right,” she croaked, and downed half of the glass in one go. The caramel made it sweet and easy to ingest, but by the time she realized that it was  _too damn salty_ , it was too late. She wanted to spit it out, but she could not do that as it would be impolite, given that Baekhyun was so earnestly recommending the drink to her.

Naeun decided to ask for a glass of water to dilute the taste in her mouth that just would not go away. Whilst looking around for a waiter, she caught sight of a familiar face. Not  _too_  familiar, but she knew she had seen that face before. It was Doctor Do Kyungsoo, but because he was wearing casual clothes instead of his white lab coat, she could not quite put her finger on where she had seen him before.

He seemed to be walking in her direction, soon approaching her table. He exchanged glances with Baekhyun — oh, were they acquainted?

Utterly unaware that the briefest of exchange between the two men was a cue for Kyungsoo to do what he was here for, Naeun’s guard was completely down when he stood behind her chair and snapped her neck.

* * *

Baekhyun finished his coffee as Naeun died right in front of him. He only blinked in boredom as if somebody had just told him ‘the sky is blue’ or ‘water is wet’.

“You don’t actually blame her for what happened to Jongin, do you?” Baekhyun looked up at Kyungsoo.

“No. But I needed to use her as bait,” Kyungsoo explained as he took a seat. Pointing at Naeun’s unfinished coffee, he said, “it tastes way too salty because I spiked it with my blood. I didn’t want her to really die. That’s why I needed you to see to it that she drinks it. It’s so she can still come back as a vamp.”

Baekhyun nodded. “So now the angels will come after you. Are you sure you can handle them?”

“No,” Kyungsoo answered plainly. “But I need to do this so that I can get Jongin out alive. My guess is that they’re going to torture him for information, so he’ll only be kept alive as long as he’s useful to them.”

Baekhyun was about to reply, but was rudely interrupted by several fully armed angels who barged into the café.

* * *

Naeun was unconscious when her fellow angels brought her and Kyungsoo to Heaven. In an attempt to save her, her status as a guardian angel was officially reactivated. But because of that, Yixing’s humanity was forcibly switched on as well, because Naeun as a guardian angel and Yixing as a human needed to be a pair. Never one without the other. This bore serious consequences for Yixing who was in Hell right now.

Yixing was expecting to finish his formal training and graduate, but his status was suspended as Naeun’s soul could not be secured, so it could not be said that he had completed his mission. He was devastated and enraged, all these human emotions overwhelming him all at once that it was debilitating. He had worked so hard on becoming a professional demon agent, but now because of what was going on in Heaven he was forcibly transforming back into a human. This meant that his memories of his human life before he died and was recruited as a demon were all coming back to him. He now remembered what he shared with Naeun in their past life, her love for him and the feelings he had for her, and how his demise had led to hers. He was on the verge of an emotional breakdown, but nobody in Hell cared how he felt right now, because as per protocol, he had to go through a few rounds of interviews and other tests to see if there was still a chance he could graduate despite having failed his mission.

As his humanity had taken over, he had failed all the tests and was deemed unfit as a demon. He was regaining his humanity and losing his powers. Until senior management could decide what to do with him, he had to be locked up. It was tormenting for him. He spent hours crying and screaming in his cell as he came to remember his crimes as a human led astray by demons. It was so emotionally and mentally exhausting for him that he had passed out.

When he regained consciousness, he felt so drained that he just wanted to die, find a way to end all of it. But then he was visited by whom he used to know as his leader, Yifan.

“You look like crap,” said Yifan ruefully. “But don’t worry. My orders were not execute you.”

“But I’d rather just die…” Yixing mumbled weakly. “I have no hope…”

“No,” Yifan replied resolutely. “There is still hope as long as you’re alive. Now you listen to me, Yixing.” The demon looked the human in the eye. “You’ll be spared. Hell has no use for a human. You’ll be sent back to Earth to live and die as a mortal.”

“That’s...too good. Way better than what I deserve,” Yixing sighed and buried his face in his hands. “This...conscience that humans have. It haunts me. I can’t come to terms with what I’ve done as a human and as a demon. My crimes, everything...Yifan, I know you must have pleaded for me. There’s no way Senior Management would be so lenient. I’m moved by your mercy, really, and you’ve shown me that demons aren’t that bad. It’s just me. I’m the problem. Human or demon, I’m depraved. There is no salvation for me.”

Yifan shook his head and bit his lip. “There is no good or bad, only competence,” he asserted, thinking of how accomplished Yixing could have been if his mission had been successful. “Only competence...and those who’ll never make it far because they lack potential.” He faltered, reflecting upon his own failures. He knew he would never be promoted to the next rank, that he would have to stay stuck here on his level watching all these trainees and graduates work their way up to senior management, because of his own inadequacy. He could hardly fend for himself, let alone protect his loved ones.

Yixing understood what Yifan truly meant. “Do you remember what it’s like to be human?” He asked. “Because...I do now.”

Yifan nodded solemnly, a hurt expression flashing across his eyes. In spite of his status as a demon, there was a special someone that he was still tethered to: his love when he was a human. He had not been able to break that bond, or maybe he just did not want to, but as long as it remained, it would always be his weakness as a demon.

* * *

When Naeun reopened her eyes, she was in Heaven but her neck hurt like fucking hell. That’s right, she got killed, kind of, but she could not even recognize her murderer. The last thing she could remember was drinking that awful coffee with Baekhyun. And now, she had less than 24 hours to drink something worse than extremely salty coffee — human blood — should she want to live on as a vampire. But she was virtually a prisoner in Heaven as the angels that were her superiors would not let her leave. She also had no access to humans therefore there was no human blood available for her to consume. Very quickly, 24 hours had flown by and she was dead as a human, and now she could only stay alive as an angel. More accurately, a guardian angel was what she now was.

She then learned from the other angels that her killer, Do Kyungsoo, was here in Heaven. As expected, a lone vampire was no match against so many angels, especially not in Heaven where they held the home court advantage. Of course he would need backup in the form of Baekhyun the monster, who strutted into Heaven with a swagger.

“I’m here to negotiate,” Baekhyun stated, cocking his head to the side and giving the angels a casual smirk. He also put both his hands up in the air to show that he was unarmed. “I’m not here to fight. I’ll get out of your way as soon as my business here is finished.”

Naeun looked on with her fellow angels, wondering what plans and tricks Baekhyun had up his sleeve. She had not seen what he was capable of as a monster, but this time he did not need to channel his powers. He just needed to make a deal with whoever held sufficient decision-making power here in Heaven.

One of the elder angels stepped forward and motioned for Baekhyun to speak, but the tension in the room was obvious.

“What I want is to secure the release of my vampire friend, Do Kyungsoo. The whole fiasco with Hell and what happened to your fallen guardian angel — Kyungsoo never wanted to get involved until y’all captured the demon Jongin. That’s his best friend. And honestly, if  _your_  best friend was taken hostage, wouldn’t you do everything in your power to save them too, hmm?” Baekhyun looked around, assessing his chances before continuing. “Kyungsoo really just wants to save people. That’s all he wants to do. That’s all he’s been doing for the past few centuries that he’s been undead for. He’s a good lad, you know? So I want you to let him go. Unharmed.”

“We had plans for our fallen ones,” the elder angel replied curtly and monotonously, folding her arms. “The vampire has messed up these plans.”

“But at the end of the day your war is with the demons. Not with him,” Baekhyun pointed out. “And if you just want things to go to plan, then may I suggest you send your ‘fallen one’ back to Earth, let her live and die as a full human? I’m sure that was what you had in mind as her penalty for failing to do her job as the guardian of the human she was assigned. You get to follow through with the plan, I get my vamp friend back. Sounds like a win-win situation, doesn’t it?”

Naeun huffed inwardly, frustrated that Baekhyun had used her as a bargaining chip. But then he was right. She would only have a purpose if she was to live as a human. Here in Heaven, what could she do? She was frowned upon and considered inferior for her failures. Nobody liked her or cared about her. They only kept her alive to properly punish her.

She also sighed to herself, thinking about Yixing. Now that she was once again, officially, his guardian angel, her memories were intact and she loved him no less than she did before her life as a human. Where was he now? How was he doing? She knew what she felt for him was real but what about his feelings for her?

The elder angel frowned but still seemed to consider Baekhyun’s offer for a moment. “Can you ensure that the bloodsucker will not meddle with Heaven’s operations anymore?” She asked skeptically, her disfavor of vampires evident not just from the way she referred to Kyungsoo but also from her less-than-friendly tone.

“Well,  _I_ can’t, but _you_  can,” Baekhyun sniggered. “As long as you keep your hands off his best friend and the people he cares about, he won’t bother you. Makes sense, right?” He wriggled his eyebrows. “So yeah, I’m gonna need you to let Jongin go as well. I mean, you just want him for information about what Yixing or Hell was gonna do with her soul. But he’s just a trainee. What would he know? Hell didn’t even try to buy him back. The intel you want from him? That’s way above his pay grade.” His tone was mocking, but what he was doing...all of it was working. He rubbed his hands together, clearly pleased to see how much power he held even in a place he did not belong in. “So, what do you say? Deal or no deal?”


	16. I Love You

Baekhyun had succeeded. Heaven had ejected Naeun and decided that she could continue her human life, so she went back to work for Mr Kim and so forth. The angels also decided to let Kyungsoo and Jongin go as well. However, Hell had kicked out both Jongin and Yixing, and now they were roaming Earth as humans once more. They did not want Jongin anymore as he was previously tortured for information and he did give some stuff away even though it was not exactly what Heaven was after. Luckily he was reunited with Kyungsoo and they stayed safe together.

As for Yixing, he was miserable. All he felt was guilt. It consumed him and was about to eat him up alive. Firstly he could not get over his role in causing Naeun to fail her job as his guardian angel. Of course, part of it had to do with her love for him which made her spoil him, but he had made her job so much more difficult when he decided to follow the demons rather than what was right. And then he failed her a second time when he ultimately decided to hand her soul over to Hell. He could not blame Yifan’s prompts or the necessity of his mission. It was a decision that he had consciously made in spite of his growing feelings for her. He had once again chosen Hell and the demon way over her, and he could not forgive himself for that.

Yixing still had to go to work at the Conservation Department like Naeun did, but he could not bring himself to do that because he could not face her anymore and he did not think there was any meaning to this pathetic human life that he was now condemned to live. When the morning text that Naeun received was a simple ‘I’m sorry’, with no selfie, she immediately felt that something was very wrong. She had to go to him. She had to go to him  _now_.

There was no way she could go to work knowing Yixing was not fine. She was about to throw her phone onto the floor in frustration, but that was when her phone rang. She did not want to talk to anybody unless it was Yixing, but when she saw that the caller was Baekhyun, she had hope once more, and she picked up the call.

“Are you dressed?” Baekhyun asked but he did not really care for an answer. “I'm swinging by your place in 10 minutes. We're going to check on Yixing.”

“What? Now? How do you even know…” she scratched her head in confusion.

“I'll explain everything once I see you.” He then hung up.

* * *

Hurriedly and anxiously, Naeun hopped into Baekhyun’s car.

“Here, have a croissant,” he said, handing a paper bag to her. “I’m sure neither Yixing nor I would want you to skip breakfast and starve.”

That was thoughtful of him. “Thank you,” she cleared her throat. As soon as she dug in, he drove off.

On the way, Baekhyun did explain everything like he said he would. It turned out that the demon Jongin had informed Kyungsoo and Baekhyun of what had happened to Yixing. Knowing that Yixing had been cast out of Hell and was now all alone, Baekhyun combined this with his prior knowledge of Naeun’s and Yixing’s past lives, and it was not difficult to understand why Yixing was emotionally compromised and fragile right now.

“Baekhyun, I’m super worried about him. Not just because I was his guardian angel but because I did love him. I...I think I still do,” Naeun replied somberly. “But...how do you have his address? And how do you know where  _I_  live?”

“It wasn’t difficult. I checked Minseok-hyung’s files and found your employee profile as well as Yixing’s,” Baekhyun shrugged. “And here we are,” he announced and parked the car. He gave Yixing’s address to Naeun as she would be going up alone while Baekhyun would drive back to the office.

“Thanks, Baekhyun,” Naeun sighed and gave him a weak smile in gratitude, in spite of how worried she was about Yixing. “I do appreciate what you’ve done for us.”

* * *

Yixing’s door was not locked. He really was intending to go to work, trying to live a normal life, and he was fully dressed in office attire, but then when he was about to walk out the door, he really just could not do it. He knew he would have to see Naeun and he was too ashamed of himself to face her. So when she barged right into his apartment, that was his breaking point. He burst into tears and fell to his knees.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped, repeating his words like a litany as he crawled toward her. He could not say it enough; nothing could absolve him of his remorse. He would beg for forgiveness if he even thought himself worthy of that.

It broke her heart to see him like this. She knelt too and held him tight as he sobbed. “Hush,” she squeezed his arms and patted his back to soothe him. She let him let it all out and only spoke when he had caught his breath and was calm enough to listen to her. “I understand. I really do. When you were a human you were led astray, and it was  _my_ weakness that caused you to give in to the demons’ influence. You made mistakes because...well, you’re human. That’s what humans do. And that’s okay. My feelings for you are not going to change because of that,” she explained. “And then, when you were a demon, I gave you my soul of my own volition. I could’ve said no, but I still agreed to it. You were merely doing your job because you needed to complete your mission and graduate. Demons’ morality — if that even exists — cannot be put on the same scale as humans. Please stop blaming yourself.”

He shook his head. “All I’ve ever done is bring you down. I can’t believe I’ve done such horrible things to someone I have feelings for.”

She shivered when he confessed his feelings for her. “Yixing...do you...do you really feel that way about me? Because I...I couldn’t help myself. I fell for you too. I was an angel who fell in love with a human.”

“I am unworthy,” he insisted. “You cannot have feelings for me. You fell from grace because of me...can’t you see that I’m no good for you?”

Shaking her head in disagreement, she replied. “I don’t want to be an angel. I just want to keep loving you and be with you,” she stated. “It’s really as simple as that.”

“I can’t. I’d just be a burden to you,” he muttered.

“Yixing, no,” she asserted firmly, gripping his shoulders so he would have to look her in the eye and listen to her seriously. “Look at me now. I’m just as human as you are. I don’t have angelic powers anymore, so all I can do is ask you to stay with me. I can’t be your guardian angel like I used to be, but I do try to protect you in my own capacity.” As she spoke, she thought about the time she defended him and stood up to the bitchy Director, about the time she tried to shelter him from the rain, block him from the splash, forced him to take a hot shower before she did...she hoped that he remembered those instances as well. It was ironic that she was doing a better job guarding him when she was a human than when she was his angel.

“You’ve done so much for me. There’s too little I can offer in return,” he mumbled weakly.

“This is not a business transaction!” She sighed and stood up, slapping her thigh in exasperation. “I don’t do things for you because I’m looking for repayment. I do it because it’s what feels right. I don’t really care what you can give me. I’m going to give you all of me. I just hope that it’ll be enough to make you stay.” She was desperate and did not want to be separated from him.

He rose to his feet as well. She could feel that he understood what she was saying but he still had his regrets. “I’ll always feel like I’m not good enough for you though. I can’t make up for what I’ve done wrong.”

“Yes, you can,” she declared. She was firm on this. “And you’ll start with building a meaningful life here on Earth, just like I’ll be doing. And we’ll be together. No regrets, no turning back, no giving up...only love.”

After a long moment of deliberation and deep thought, he took her hand and nodded. “I’ll stay with you,” he promised, sincerity shining in his eyes. “I’ll give you all of my love too.”

“Good,” she murmured softly. And then she could not hold back anymore. She just threw herself into his arms planted a firm, sweet kiss on his tear-stained lips. Steadily and gradually she backed him against the wall. She pulled back from him for a moment to look at his beautiful eyes and she wanted to tell him how much she loved him. All these years as an angel she was not able to do it, but now as a human, she had much more freedom. She was also going to  _show_  him how much she loved him.

“Yixing, I’m not ever letting you go.” There was so much emotion and passion in her tone that the look in his eyes visibly softened. He melted and gave in to his feelings for her, finally letting it take priority and guide him this time. He reached for the buttons of his shirt and when he undid them there was no hesitation. He knew what he was doing and he was just as sure as she was that it felt right. As each garment fell to the ground till there was no more to take off, more passionate were the kisses they shared. There was nowhere else she would rather be than wrapped up in his arms.

“I...I want to make love to you,” he blurted out, caressing her chin and stroking her hair. He needed her, more than ever, more than he realized. So when she sat him down on his bed and pushed his shoulders to make him lean back onto a stack of pillows, he let her have her way with him.

“I want the same,” she whispered affectionately. Her torso was pressed against his as she knelt astride his hips. Slowly, she rubbed her wet folds all over his erection before lowering herself onto it, making him grunt and hiss at the tease then in pleasure. She also braced her hands on the pillows behind his head for better support and leverage as she moved up and down.

“I need you,” he uttered lovingly, grabbing her butt to pull her closer to him. That had changed the angle at which their bodies met, and it made her moan loud because he went deeper and the stimulation became a lot more intense. As she sank further down onto him, his hands began to wander, roaming from her butt to her back and then reaching all over her thighs and legs, his fingertips dancing over every inch of her flesh and curves. As she controlled the speed too, she decided to go faster, and he groaned in approval. He caressed her face and gazed up at her with so much love and admiration. “I love you,” he professed.

She almost stopped moving. She had never been looked at that way before. His tone was full of certainty and firmness, and it had made her shiver, especially when she realized that those words he had said were long due.

“I love you too,” she replied naturally. “I’ve never stopped,” she added before placing a hand on the curve of his shoulder and kissing him. Her other hand gripped the pillow as she continued to roll her hips against his. He kissed her passionately and cupped her breasts, thumbing her perky, hardened nipples. She broke off from the kiss and gasped, resuming her original pace but soon she had to go even faster than that to get more stimulation. She was almost pushing her face into the pillows and moaning into them, but she did not mind because it put him in the prime position to kiss her neck. Conveniently he was also nipping at her earlobe and nibbling the shell of her ear, the pads of his fingers running up and down her arms as she rode him, even harder and even faster, allowing the pleasure to accumulate until she could no longer take it. It had sent her over the edge and she squeezed his arms, crying out incoherently when she came. He finished right after, twitching and throbbing inside her, exclaiming her name fervently.

Naeun had loved Yixing for a long time. She had gone from his guardian angel to a human to a vampire then back to a human and then an angel again and finally a human now, but none of it had changed her love for him. And now, to have that love reciprocated — it was the best thing to ever happen to her, and she would not trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

After work as usual that day, Baekhyun met up with Kyungsoo for dinner.

“The rumors are true,” Kyungsoo revealed after filling Baekhyun in on what he had heard and saw during his time in Heaven. “Heaven’s most dangerous prisoner, the alpha incubus, is locked up in a cage designed specially to contain him. Chanyeol is there.”

Baekhyun set his cup onto the plate. Slowly looking up, he smirked. “Good.”

* * *

**A/n: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this fic. Please also support the sequel,['Pieces Of Me'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883187/chapters/31943037) which you can find on my profile. <3**


End file.
